Second Chance
by Paw Print Pajamas
Summary: Harry Potter is given a gift for his birthday that allows him to have a second chance at his life. AU. Spoilers 1 through 5. Minor HBP spoilers. Cowritten by Nemi Jade.
1. Prologue: A Letter to the Past

Hi, I'm EmeraldBear. I want you to know that I am making no profit from this story. Please enjoy this story and review. It's not that hard. I've done it many times.

Prologue

It was the middle of July and was most likely the hottest day of the year to date. While most teenagers liked to send their time trying to avoid the heat in the pool or at the local ice cream parlor, fifteen-year-old Harry James Potter of Number Four Privet Drive was hiding in his bedroom that felt like a boiler room. But Harry didn't even seem to notice.

The reason why Harry didn't notice the heat was because he was too depressed. And he was depressed because his godfather, Sirius Black, had recently been murdered right in front of him and it was his entire fault. At least that was how Harry felt.

While Harry was thinking about Sirius, an unfamiliar tawny owl flew into his window. He was far to used to this to be startled and didn't even care that there was a package tied to its legs.

Harry was confused by the contents of the package. It was a single lit birthday candle. Under the candle was a note with an unfamiliar untidy scrawl.

_Harry,_

_This is a wishing candle. But be weary of it. It can do many great but terrible things. There are some rules, you can't bring the dead back to life, you can't change the past further than ten years and it can't give you true love unless you are already heading down that path. Just blow it out after making a wish and it should come true. Don't ask for something superficial. If you do then it won't come true. After you make the wish, you will feel tired and fall asleep._

_With utmost hope, _

_N.A.T._

_P.S. please be careful. Don't wish out loud or it won't come true._

Harry knew exactly what he was going to wish for. _I wish that I could change the last five year starting with what happen at the zoo._ With that, he blew out the candle and let the darkness consume him.


	2. Chapter 1 Back to the Cupboard

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter One

Young Harry Potter was still asleep when he heard his Aunt Petunia screaming for him. He had no idea what was awaiting him when he woke up.

"Up! Get Up! Now!"

Harry was shocked awake and bumped his head against the cupboard's wall. _Wait, why am I in the cupboard? I haven't been in there for five years. Unless... Oh Merlin! It worked! I'm ten again. When we get back from the zoo, I'll have to make a list of things I have to change this year and things I have to let happen. _

"Are you up yet?" screeched Petunia.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. I just have to find my sock." Though he did know where the sock was.

"Well, hurry up. I don't want you to burn my Diddykins bacon on his birthday. It is an important day."

_Oh yes, heaven forbid that Dudley's bacon is slightly brown. Well, I better get out there. If I want to be rid of the Dursleys then I have to play the part of a fearful ten-year-old. _

When Harry exited the cupboard, Petunia was hanging up the phone. Before she could say anything Harry spoke up.

"Aunt Petunia, since I'm almost eleven can go to the park instead of Mrs. Figg's house. I won't talk to anyone because as you know they really don't like me."

"Vernon, I don't see why he couldn't. Mrs. Figg has broken her leg and can't watch him. Otherwise we'd have to take him along." She looked to her husband as he entered the room..

"Fine, you can go to the park. But first, you have to weed the garden and water the azaleas. And if I here of any funny stuff you will be locked in the cupboard for a week." Vernon sounded as though he was growling.

"Can I bring a lunch? It won't be big, just a ham and cheese sandwich, an apple, and some carrot sticks that only I seem to eat."

"Fine, it would be suspicious for you to be in the park for the whole day and not have something to eat." _A great way to keep the neighbors pleased,_ thought Harry.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He was spending the day away from the Dursleys, he didn't have to go to Mrs. Figg's house, and he could start planning his escape. He took out his faded backpack and put an unused notebook, a few books, and his lunch in it. Aunt Petunia grabbed it out of his hands before he was able to walk out of the house. She asked about the notebook but let it go when he said that it was a journal that he was planning on keeping. She didn't like the idea of her nephew writing but there was nothing she could do about it. She figured that it was better that he was writing about what was going on in his life rather telling others about it as long as no one read what was in it.

The Dursleys left an hour later with Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss. Except for the age difference, Piers looked similar to Peter Pettigrew. The Dursleys even agreed to pick him up from the park when they got home.

It only took Harry a half an hour to weed the garden and water the flowers. That was mainly because he pulled weeds day before and watering the azaleas only took ten minutes. He walked to the park and found that it was empty. He took out the notebook and began to write. An hour later, the park began to fill with kids, teenagers, and parents, but Harry paid no attention to them; he just continued to write. He made plans and lists and wrote how he felt about being a kid again.

He knew there were some things that he couldn't change, such as finding the Sorcerer's Stone and the whole Chamber of Secrets incident. He hated that Ginny had to suffer like that. But he could avoid the de-boning and Hermione turning into a cat. Harry smiled at the thought of Hermione.

It was a few hours later when he felt like he was being watched. He lifted his head from the list he was making and looked around. No one was looking at him but he knew he was right; someone was out there watching him. He looked around for anyone who might have been a witch or wizard. What he saw took him by surprise; the last wizard he was expecting to see was sitting on the bench across the park.

"Remus?"

Remus, with his sensitive hearing, looked up at Harry again. Harry, after realizing what he said, ran into the woods behind the park. He knew that Remus was following him.

Harry was in a panic. This was not supposed to happen. Why didn't he go to the zoo? Not much would have changed if he didn't talk to the snake. He knew that he had the ability, so it wouldn't have changed the future as much as meeting Remus three years too early. This was definitely a very bad thing. He really wished he had a wand right now. When he reached a clearing that had no exit other than the one he left, he knew he was trapped. He knew he had to tell Remus everything. Harry stopped.

"Kid, you are one fast runner. Why did you stop anyway? Why didn't you try to hide?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't outrun the Great Moony of the Marauders. If you would be so kind as to not stare at me, I'll explain some things for you, though you won't believe me at first. However, I do want you to answer my question as well. I only want to know one thing. Why are you in Surrey?"

"Harry?" Remus then fell to the ground.

"I can't believe he fainted. That was supposed to happen to me." Harry looked in Remus's robe for a wand and hoped that it would work for him. When he sensed the dragon heartstring, he nearly dropped the wand. No one can sense wand cores. You have to be told.

He performed the ennervate charm and amazingly, he woke up. He had never before been able to use that particular core.

"Harry, what's going on? Oh no, I'm going to be in so much trouble when Albus finds out I ran into you." He began to pace.

"Don't even think about that manipulative bastard in front of me. That man has single handedly destroyed my life and I don't think he even CARED!"

Remus stopped pacing when Harry screamed that. "Show him some respect. Albus Dumbledore is almost too caring."

"Remus, I have to tell some things about myself. I'm not exactly from this time. I was given a wish candle for my birthday five years in the future. I have been through so much that it would make most grown men cringe. And it's all Dumbledore's fault."

"What did you wish for?" Remus was truly curious.

"A second chance. I couldn't wish for my parents or bring back the dead but I can alter some events to prevent deaths. I know that it will be dangerous but I just know that I was meant to do this." He sat down next to the Marauder.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you taking such a huge risk? Did you ever stop and think that the things that happened are just meant to happen? Bad things happen, Harry; you just have understand that no matter how much you try, some things are out of your control and you have to accept it." Harry wished those words could calm him.

"I will never accept the things that happened to me. The person who gave me the candle knew what I going to do, so she must have thought that it was the right thing. I have already changed history by meeting you today. The major events, I will let those happen. I will make the same friends. Maybe not in the same way as the first time, but there are some things that I just want to avoid. A mountain troll isn't the best way to start a friendship."

"A mountain troll?" He sounded dubious.

"On Halloween one of the professors is going to let a troll into the castle. My best friend insulted a girl and she ran into the bathroom. We found out about it during the feast and went after the girl. The troll was in the bathroom and we fought it. From that day on, we were the best of friends with the girl. If I can, I want to avoid that incident."

"Three eleven-year-olds took on a troll and won; I can't believe that. No one is that stupid."

"Actually, it was two eleven-year-olds and a twelve-year-old who hid under the sinks. It wasn't that hard. The troll was very dumb. I have faced worse since then, but I can't tell you. I can't even give you any names in case it changes too many things. I really don't know how I'm going to change the things that need to be changed, though I do have a few lists on what I am going to change."

"Can you tell you tell me anything? I'm so confused by all of this."

"You can ask, but I can't guarantee that I can answer you. Just meeting you now could lead to something good or something bad."

"How do we meet in the original timeline? I don't believe we were meant to meet today."

"You're right. The first time I saw you, was on the Hogwarts Express in my Third Year. You were asleep and we couldn't wake you. We all thought you were half-dead, that one spell could finish you off. Sirius had escaped from Azkaban a month prior." Harry realized what he'd said and knew that he had made a huge mistake.

"I have to go before I tell you my whole story. Bad things could happen. I shouldn't have come back. I should have just accepted his death because in my life there has been one death after another because of me. I killed them all. It's my entire fault that my friends get hurt."

"Harry, tell me what happened. You can't keep all of these emotions trapped inside of you. I know for a fact that writing how you feel helps, but it is better to tell another person. Please, trust me."

"I trust you, but I can't tell you." He looked down.

"If you don't talk about it you will die. I don't want to see that happen. I already lost Lily and Prongs; I'm not going to lose you that way as well."

"Don't you know that no matter what I do I will die? I'm just trying to save those who shouldn't have been sacrificed because of me. I don't want to die," Harry said, deadpanned.

"Just tell me what happened. I promise that I won't interfere unless you tell me to. I won't let you go until you tell me. And believe when I say that we do have all night for you to tell me. Magic is a very useful thing.

"I have to get to the Dursleys'. They will be coming back in about an hour."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, I am Marauder. The four of us created some very unique spells. One of which was a Temporal Standstill. It was very useful for when we pulled all-nighters. As we speak, we aren't even aging."

"You can stop time. How long will this last?" He really didn't believe him

"You have as long as you need. Tell me what happened."

Harry nodded before he began to talk. He couldn't keep his pain inside any longer. He knew he needed help, and Remus was that help.

"My story begins before I was even born. Eleven years ago, Dumbledore went to interview an applicant for Divination. He claimed that he went only to humor the applicant. However, during the interview, she made a true prophecy. That prophecy was about Lord Voldemort and me. It basically said that the marked one has to kill or be killed. The marked one is me. That was why my parents went into hiding. They were trying to protect me.

"But they did die as prophesied and I was marked in more ways than one. I learned through very unpleasant ways that my mother sacrificed herself at the last minute. Her love for me was so strong that it shielded me, causing the killing curse to rebound."

"So it was Lily who killed Voldemort, not you? But that goes against the prophecy."

"No, it doesn't. It marked me. While the curse didn't kill me, it did give me a scar. It put the first part of the prophecy in motion.

"As you know, I was picked up by Hagrid to take me to the Dursleys' home. What you may not know is that Sirius was also there, asking to take me in. We all know how stubborn Hagrid is when he is on a mission from Dumbledore. Sirius gave Hagrid his motorcycle, and then went after Peter, but I'll leave that to another part of my story."

"Third Year?"

"Right. I was raised believing that I was a freak. I wasn't allowed to ask questions. No talked about my parents. I didn't even know what they looked like until the end of my First Year. I was lonely and had no friends. I was always angry and would cause some remarkable accidental magic; at that point in time, I didn't know that it was me who was doing it."

"What kind of magic? All magical children have accidents when they are angry or upset."

"Oh, you know, the typical turning my teacher's wig blue. Shrinking ugly sweaters. Growing my hair overnight from a near bald state. Apparating while being chased by a gang of bullies that were twice my size or in Dudley's case five times my size. That type of thing." Remus could hear a cheeky tone in his voice.

"You Apparated? I find that very hard to believe. It is very hard to Apparate under stress and being chased is very stressful."

"I really don't remember what exactly happened that day. One minute I was running for my life and the next I was on the kitchen's roof. It may have been a Levitation Charm, but I don't think you can perform those on yourself.

"I was punished when I showed signs of magic. I was locked in the cupboard and deprived food for days on end. I didn't even know why. All I knew was that my family hated me for something I couldn't control. I was so confused.

"In a couple weeks from now I will be getting my letter. Well, I should get it. My uncle is going to go crazy trying to prevent me from getting that letter. In the end, we will end up in a hut, on a crumbling rock, in the middle of nowhere during a horrible storm. I want to avoid that."

"So would I. I will talk to Albus and see if he could send Hagrid with your letter first. It really is a waste of parchment. How many did he send?"

"My Uncle goes crazy and you're worried about parchment. By the way, it was in the thousands and that was in one day."

Beta'd by Cimh.


	3. Chapter 2 Heart on His Sleeve

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Ms. Rowling has that huge honor._

Chapter Two

Harry began to pace. He knew that in order to change his future he had to tell Remus everything. He had to relive the past five horrifying years in detail. That was one thing he never wanted to do. But he had to.

"Tell me Harry," Remus had a pleading tone in his voice.

"It begins like this..." Harry went on to tell his story. Remus was patient while Harry talked. He only interrupted to get Harry to explain things better; especially his Third Year.

Harry told him of chambers and snakes. Of Sirius being innocent (that was hard to hear) and knowing major secrets. He also told of the Quidditch World Cup, though not who won, and the Triwizard Tournament. When Harry got to the part about the maze, he stopped. He didn't know if he could talk about that... about Cedric. He could feel the sob that was threatening to escape.

"Harry? Harry, you've got to keep talking. Please. Whatever happened in that maze, you've got to talk about it in order to get over it. I will help you, but you have to trust me."

Harry gave him a weak smile before he continued. Silent tears began to streak Harry's cheeks. His face was soaked by the time he was done talking about his Fourth Year.

Remus pulled the child into his arms in an attempt to comfort him. He didn't know what to do.

"The worst part is that he wouldn't have died if it weren't for me. None of them would have died if I have never been born. It's my entire fault."

"Harry, it wasn't your fault. There was no way that you could have known that the Cup was a Portkey. You did everything you could. You were noble and brave. You may be the perfect Gryffindor, but you are not perfect. No one blames you for what happened. And your Mum and dad knew what they were doing. They loved you so much, I can't even describe it. It was their choice to bring you into this world, and they never regretted that decision."

When Harry was calm enough, Remus told him to continue with his story. The hearing made Remus angry; Harry thought that he could Remus growling whenever Umbridge was mentioned. Remus seemed to have a history with 'that woman.' Harry once again went quiet; this time it was right before he was going to talk about his O.W.L.'s. He gathered his courage once again and gave a brief overview of his exams.

"I had another vision. Voldemort had Sirius. Hermione told me that it could have been a trap, but I refused to listen to her. I had to make sure that he was alright. I went to Umbridge's office to use the Floo, but Sirius didn't answer.

"Hermione ended up being right. It was a trap. I had allowed myself to be tricked. Voldemort didn't have Sirius, but my foolishness killed Sirius anyway. He died in a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange. Please, don't tell me that it wasn't my fault. I was foolish and didn't trust the one person I had always trusted. I should have listened to her."

"Harry, you made a mistake that was in no way your fault. Sirius went there by choice just like it was your parents' choice to have you. The way you described Sirius, it sounds like he truly loves you. And I say 'loves' because he is still alive. We can still prevent him from dying just like we can prevent Cedric from dying. Remember, they are still alive.'

Harry believed it for the first time. Harry clung onto Remus' shirt with all his might as he cried. After a while, he pulled away, wiping the tears off his face as he did so. Suddenly a wide smile appeared on his face.

"You haven't told me why you are here."

"Well, Arabella is a friend of mine and Albus wanted me to check on her." Harry knew that Remus was lying and glared at him. "Albus felt the wards weaken and wanted me to investigate. You happy now? Although I _was_ worried about Ara, so I wasn't completely lying to you."

"Do you know why the wards weakened? My mother's blood should protect me for as long as I live here. I can't lose that protection, even if I don't want to be here."

"That's where you're wrong; you have to accept to protection that the wards give you. Also, your aunt has to be within a certain proximity in order for them to work. When she went to the zoo, they weakened. I believe that when you go to school in September they will weaken again. That's why you have to return. The wards don't just protect you; they protect the Dursley's as well."

They just sat there, Harry in Remus' arms, much like an uncle would hold his favorite nephew. It was peaceful and Harry didn't want it to end. Soon Harry fell asleep, and for the first time in two weeks, Harry didn't have any nightmares. His mind was clear.

Remus just sat there, with Harry in his arms. He played with the mop of hair that was on top of the boy's head. He was embarrassed that he didn't recognize it for what it was. James' hair. No one else had hair like that. He remembered how James was always looking for spells and potions that would make it lie flat. Nothing worked. The other boys just laughed at him, and Sirius would always flaunt how perfect his hair was.

Sirius.

Remus had tried so hard to forget Sirius, but everything would remind him of the prankster. He just couldn't understand how everyone could make such a huge mistake.

_Poor kid. He's been through too much for one so young. He doesn't deserve to have lived like that. _Remus ran his fingers through Harry's once more. _He's too innocent to suffer so much pain. _

"I'll protect you Harry. I promise."

Harry heard these words and didn't doubt them. He burrowed deeper into Remus' chest, feeling comfortable and wanted. It was a feeling he only had so deeply with Sirius. A small smile appeared again, but this one held no sadness.

"Harry? It's time to get up. I took the Temporal Standstill down a half hour ago. You have to go back to your relatives."

"I don't wanna," was the tired reply.

"I know you want to. But you have things to do."

"I don't care."

Remus pulled away from Harry only to find him clinging on to him like static electricity. Remus laughed as he pulled at Harry a little harder.

"Noooooo," Harry whined again.

"Harry, I'll be seeing you soon, but we have to go. How about I take you back to my cottage after you get your supplies? That's only one more month."

"Fine, you win. I'll see you on the 31st."

Remus watched as Harry walked towards the park, then Apparated to Hogsmeade so he could talk to Albus. Harry had looked so sad at the thought of returning to the Dursley's.

The family was pulling up when Harry was halfway across the park. Sighing, he opened the car's door.

"Well, hurry up boy, we don't have all day. Get in before anyone sees you. Who knows what the neighbors would say if they knew you were alone all day," Uncle Vernon snapped at Harry.

"No one saw me; I was in the woods all day. I even took a short nap."

The Dursleys all looked at Harry like he was crazy for sleeping in the middle of the woods. And maybe he was, but Harry really didn't care what the Dursley's thought. Silence hung in the air for the remainder of the ride. Unfortunately, moment they entered the house, Harry was thrown into the cupboard. That was one of the last places he wanted to be. The Dursleys' favorite saying, where it concerned Harry, was out of sight out of mind. For Harry, that philosophy didn't quite work because he really hated being in that cupboard. This time he was in there for only a few hours before he was let out. However, Harry didn't know how to feel about this.

"Go help you Aunt with dinner. If you don't break or burn anything, we might let you eat tonight. This should teach you how to be grateful that we are so generous."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said this while thinking that you shouldn't force anyone into thinking that you are generous. That sort of defeats the purpose of being generous. It shouldn't be made into something that it's not.

Harry didn't know if he could last a month without contacting anyone he knew in the future. He didn't even have Hedwig to keep him company. Oddly enough, Harry wasn't that worried about what he was about to do. Remus was right; there are some things that couldn't and shouldn't be changed. He wouldn't even try to change some things. He just hoped that things went the way that caused the least amount of pain to everyone.

Remus walked up to the castle thinking about what Harry told him. It was too much for him to handle. He could see why Harry no longer trusted Dumbledore. It seemed like Dumbledore just disappeared whenever Harry needed him the most and reappeared at the last possible minute. In Second Year, Dumbledore didn't even help Harry; it was his phoenix and a hat that came to Harry's aid. He had had to do everything on his own. A twelve-year-old shouldn't have to do that. True, Dumbledore didn't know what was attacking the students, but he shouldn't have let himself to be forced to leave. He should have fought Lucius. Before he knew it, Remus was standing outside the stone gargoyle.

"Ah, Remus, here to bring back your report? You are earlier than I expected." They entered the office and Dumbledore began to look through his desk. "Would you care for a lemon drop? They are a Muggle sweet that I am rather fond of."

"No thanks, Professor." Remus, Sirius and James had all suspected the candy was laced with a potion. Only Peter accepted the treat.

"The wards around Privet Drive weakened because they took their son to a zoo for the afternoon and left Harry at the park for the whole duration of their visit. I saw him. He looks exactly like James did at eleven. He was by himself the whole time, writing."

"Did you see what he was writing?"

"No, but it seemed to be personal. And if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't pry. For one so young, he looked as though he has been through so much."

"I see. Well, if that is all then you may leave."

"There is one more thing I would like to discuss. Harry seemed to extremely sad, almost depressed. I think we should remove him from the Dursley's care after his birthday. Oh, and please treat him as though he were a Muggle born. Have Hagrid retrieve him instead of sending him a letter. He grew up as a Muggle and should be treated as one."

Remus left the office as soon as he finished talking. He was going to take Harry whether he had permission or not.

_A/N: I would like to thank those who have already reviewed. I'll post again soon. Beta'd by Cimh_


	4. Chapter 3 Journal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did but that would be too much of a hassle.

Chapter Three

The rest of June passed by slowly for Harry. School let out a week after Dudley's birthday. The neighborhood boys passed the time by playing game after game of Harry Hunting, so Harry spent most of his time outside. He always went to the clearing behind to park to write in his journal or make plans.

_July 2, 1991 _

_It's still a few more weeks 'til my birthday. I really don't know what will happen. I do know that Remus has talked to Dumbledore, but we don't know what is going through the headmaster's mind. I know that everything will go more smoothly if he listens to Remus' requests, especially when it comes to me getting my letter. I don't want to go through what I did last time. _

_Things are so different now. It's hard to understand some of the things around me. It's hard to relax. I can't sleep. I have no clue as to what I'm doing. I need help, and Remus can only give so much without becoming suspicious. I fear for his safety and his sanity. Sometimes I think I'm losing my own. _

_I think the Dursleys are angrier than usual. They are looking for ways to punish me harder. The first time around I didn't notice, but I think Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon know that my letter is coming. Everything is making them jumpy. The only one who is acting normally is Dudley, but he is a different topic altogether. I just want to get this over with so I can be with Remus. I feel vulnerable without him. _

_July 10, 1991 _

_Nothing much is going on here. No one has even noticed that I disappear for hours on end. As long as my chores are done, no one cares about me. I crave attention from anyone. I even went over to Mrs. Figg's house to see how her leg was healing. Even though she is a squib, she has enough magic in her to heal her quickly. However, she wasn't very happy to see me. It might have something to do with how her leg was broken in the first place. _

_Dudley still hasn't been able to catch me. He actually might be getting bored with Harry Hunting; I sure am. Evading him is just too easy. I think he might be dumber than Crabbe and Goyle combined, and they are pretty stupid. _

_I still miss my friends. I don't have any in Surrey, so things can get boring. Remus hasn't written. I'm beginning to think that Dumbledore could have a ward in place so he can look through my mail. But maybe I'm just being paranoid. Maybe Moody has finally succeeded in making me as jumpy as him. I hope I'm not going crazy. That would make things easier for Voldemort. I don't want to go insane. I won't survive if I do. I can't give anyone the pleasure of killing me. I don't want to die, but my death is inevitable, whether it comes early or late in my life. I don't have much hope in the latter. I am not afraid. I just have so much here that I don't want to leave, and I don't mean material things. I don't want to leave Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, or even Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys. I think I would even miss Snape, although not much._

_July 21, 1991 _

_I haven't gotten a letter yet, but that doesn't mean anything. Still, I only have to wait ten more days 'til Hagrid comes to get me. I can wait that long. _

_No word from Remus yet. My theory might be right, at least for the ten years before I go to Hogwarts. I want to see him. I want to make sure that the past five years wasn't some outrageous nightmare. Any sign from my world would be welcomed. A scent, a face, anything will reassure me that it was real and not some fantasy of a child. _

_I can feel the wizarding world calling out to me. I know that sounds crazy, but that's how I feel. It's as if the wizarding world misses me as much as I miss it. I've felt this way before, but it wasn't as strong as it is now, because now I know what I'm missing. _

_I'm writing this very late. The Dursleys are keeping me busy whenever I'm not allowed to eat. I barely have time to write anymore. It's so frustrating. I WANT OUT! The only good thing that's happening is that Dudley and his gang have given up on Harry Hunting. _

_July 30, 1991 _

_Tomorrow is my birthday. The letters haven't come; it seems that Remus has succeeded in saving the parchment. I'm guessing that Hagrid will be coming soon. I hope so, because I'm getting very antsy and jumpy. _

_I'm going to see Remus in Diagon Alley; he did promise me that. I guess I'm a little nervous. I know what to expect on one level, but I don't on another. That's just something else that's making me frustrated. I have come to the conclusion that I am not a patient person. _

Harry closed the half-full notebook and put it aside. He wasn't lying when he wrote he couldn't sleep. Sometimes he just didn't feel like it. But that night he fell asleep as soon as he turned off his light.

The next morning he woke to what seemed to be thunder. He knew that it had rained at the shack on the rock the night before, but he was in his cupboard on Privet Drive. Then he smiled as he realized what the sound really was. It was Hagrid. He ran to the door before the rest of the Dursleys woke.

"Hello sir. How can I help you? We can go inside to talk. My aunt will want me to prepare their breakfast soon."

"Alrigh' then. Ya wouldn' mind makin' a pot o' tea, wouldja? It was a long journey from where I was. Flyin' isn' my favorite way to travel."

"Sir, do you mind telling me who you are."

"Well, Harry, I was sen' 'ere to tell you abou' Hogwarts, a school for kids with special talen's. It's for kids who can do magic. Me name is Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and groun's at Hogwarts."

"He will not be going. I will not allow him to stay here if he goes to that freak school." A screechy voice yelled at them from the top of the stairs.

"You can't stop me. I know you have been lying to me for the past ten years. I know Mum and Dad were murdered, not killed in a car crash like you always told me. And I really don't care if I never have to come back here EVER AGAIN. I BET THERE ARE THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE WHO WOULD TAKE ME IN. I WILL LEARN MAGIC WHETHER YOU WANT ME TO OR NOT. MAKE YOUR OWN BLOODY BREAKFAST FOR ONCE; I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. DIE FOR ALL I CARE. YOU MAY BE MY RELATIVES, BUT YOU ARE **NEVER** GOING TO BE MY FAMILY. I WOULD RATHER NOT HAVE ANY FAMILY AT ALL THAN CONSIDER YOU PART OF IT. I'M SICK OF IT ALL. I AM LEAVING, AND MARK MY WORDS, I'M NEVER COMING BACK!"

Everyone was shocked by Harry's outburst. Aunt Petunia had never seen Harry behave like that before. Hagrid was especially confused, not knowing what had happened to deserve such behavior.

The other two Dursleys heard Harry screaming and came down the stairs. Uncle Vernon took one look at Hagrid, and then threw a punch at him. Hagrid didn't notice until he saw that Vernon's hand was broken.

"Ya shouldn' o' done tha'. You could o' really hurt yerself."

Harry went to his cupboard, pulled out his backpack, and stuffed his notebooks and pencils in it. He would get more supplies at a Muggle store later.

"We should be going soon. I don't want them to start throwing things. They have been known to do that when someone unwelcome enters their house."

"Ya go' everythin' ya need. We have ta get there the Muggle way. Ya know wha' a Muggle is, righ'? Ya know, non-magic people."

Without another word, Harry followed Hagrid. He didn't know where he was going to go after he left Diagon Alley, but he knew he wasn't going to return to the Dursleys. He would refuse to go back. He didn't care about the blood protection; a fully trained wizard could protect him just as well, and with the right wards, he would be well protected.

Hagrid led Harry to Surrey's train station. The ride to London took hours. They endured the ride in silence. Hagrid was either knitting his yellow tent-like shirt or reading a newspaper.

They reached Diagon Alley. Everything was the same as the first time, except he didn't see Malfoy in _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. That is, until they reached Ollivander's

"Hello Mr. Potter. It's nice to see you again."

"Er, yes sir."

"I think I already have the perfect wand for you. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches."

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say that I felt a shift in the time stream. It's a gift that I have. Now, I believe Mr. Lupin is waiting for you."

Harry paid for the wand and ran outside. He saw that Remus and Hagrid were talking.

"...that you have to get back to Albus. I'll take Harry home. I know where he lives. Unless you were planning on putting him on a train by himself, because that's not exactly safe."

"Alrigh', ya can take 'im. Jus' be careful. Them Muggles are likely ta kill ya if they knew what' ya are."

"Of course Hagrid. I'll see you soon."

Harry followed Remus out into Muggle London, trying to hide the huge smile on his face. It was always the simple plans that got the better of Hagrid.

"So, do you want to go to Muggle London for a while or go straight to my place? Either one is fine with me."

"I need to get more supplies, notebooks and pencils, and some new Muggle clothes. I have an image to project and it won't do to wear rags. I always get teased by Malfoy and his goons because of that."

They gave each other a look before they burst out laughing.

A/N I know Hagrid wasn't as forceful as he was in SS/PS but Harry already knows everything. It was only a matter of time before he lost his temper. I'm going with the Harry we see during most of OotP.

Beta'd by Cimh


	5. Chapter 4 Escape for the Both of us

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It wouldn't be as fun if I did, though I wouldn't mind he money that came with it.

Chapter Four

Remus entered his small cottage laden with bags, boxes, and a sleeping eleven-year old boy. Granted the packages were floating in front of him but it isn't easy to carry a child and keep your wand steady at the same time. He could have woken Harry but the kid looked like he really needed to sleep. But the werewolf couldn't help but notice how light Harry really was. The huge clothes didn't help him know how small the boy was.

Tricking Hagrid was easier than he thought; Hagrid may be clumsy but he was fiercely loyal. The gamekeeper believed that Remus would take Harry back to his dreadful relatives. As if he would ever let that happen. Harry was never going back if Remus had any say.

Remus Lupin was never one to read the 'Daily Prophet' so he had no idea that the wizarding world was in a huge panic. The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter was missing. The article by Rita Skeeter only made the situation worse than it was.

_HARRY POTTER MISSING!_

_Harry James Potter, the savior of the wizarding world has gone missing. The Ministry of Magic has been informed by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that Potter had left his place of residence to do his shopping for the up coming school which Potter is enrolled as a First Year. However, Potter never made it home that evening. One must wonder... Why?_

_Potter was sent to his Aunt and Uncle's home a few days after the fateful day in 1981, location undisclosed. But what caused Potter to leave the safety of his relatives' care? We can only speculate the real reason for Potter's departure._

_One must consider that Potter may not have been entirely happy with the Muggles. We must consider that he ran away from home. We can only hope that our little savior is safe and happy. This reporter will make sure that Potter is found soon...

* * *

_

Sirius Black cringed as he read the article. Minister Fudge made his yearly 'inspection' a few hours earlier and had given Sirius the newspaper. Fudge, in his shock to see Sirius still sane, must have forgotten about the about Harry's disappearance or he would never given Sirius the newspaper. Sirius remembered the encounter fondly.

FLASHBACK

"Hello Minister. How's life on the outside?"

"That's none of your concern Black. Now that you're off the streets life has been nothing but peaceful."

"I bet it has been. But if it's been so peaceful then you wouldn't mind giving me that paper. I do miss doing the crossword."

"Fine. I done with it anyways. It might do you some good to know how 'good' people behaved. Not that you will be able use those new found skills."

"Yes Minister. It is a pity."

END FLASHBACK

An hour after he read the article Sirius made up his mind. He was going after Harry. He had to know whether or not his godson was safe. He was going to escape. The only problem was how. The only thing that he had to help him was Padfoot.

Then it struck him. He would escape as a dog and use his canine senses to help him find Harry. He only had to wait for the next meal.

That was three days ago. Now he was in Diagon Alley trying to pick up where Harry's scent was. It seemed to disappear in Muggle London. He went back into the alley to find something to eat.

On the other side of the wall was the last person he expected to see so soon after escaping. It was Remus Lupin. And he looked like he was buying parchment and quills. He was bent over some ink when he suddenly looked up.

Remus had spotted Padfoot.

He put down everything and ran out of the store. Padfoot did not see this because he was in shock from seeing his friend. So it was a surprise when he suddenly felt a pair of hand around his neck.

"Alright I'm going to go back and get some parchment then we're going home and we're going have a nice chat like old times. Don't think about running because you know I'll be able to track you down. So, just be a good puppy, ok Paddy."

The black dog just nodded in agreement and sat outside the store. He had no idea what was going to happen to him but he would run before he allowed himself to be sent back to Azkaban. This left one very confused 'puppy.'

"We can Floo together back to my place. Someone is there that wants to meet you again. And this time it's a good thing. Good memories."

Sirius was even more confused. Why is Remus being so nice to him? It didn't make sense. The last time they saw each other Remus called him a murderer and punched him in the nose. Why wasn't he turning him in to the Dementors?

They reached the Leaky Cauldron and they received many curious looks. But neither one cared because one was scared out their mind and the other was far too used to it.

"Ok Paddy, time to turn back. I could always force you back but I don't think Harry would appreciate that if he ever found out."

"Fine, you win. Now tell me what on earth is going on."

"That's mild language for you Sirius. Is there a reason for it? Since that isn't like you at all."

"Harry! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at the Dursleys'. It's not safe for you here."

"It's not safe for me there either. I want to be here. It's fun." He sat on the couch looking very comfortable.

"You can stay for as long as you need, Paddy. I can protect you here."

"Wait a minute. The last time I saw you, you thought I was a murder. Now you want me to stay. What is going on?"

"Sirius, have you ever heard of wishing candles?" Harry once again told his story but didn't go into so much detail as before. Sirius didn't even interrupt once.

"Okay." Then he fainted.

"Why is everyone fainting around me? You have no idea how annoying that is. I wish that it would stop."

"Don't worry about it, kid."

"You know that the timeline is totally messed up right now."

"Don't worry about it, kid."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Yup."

"We need to make plans when he wakes. Fudge will most likely have Dementors at Hogwarts. I don't need that extra stress."

"Don't worry about it, kid. We will think of something. For now we need to wake this great lump and get some food in him."

"Why did I come here in the first place? This place is a mad house."

"You came because you're a little mad yourself."

"How silly of me to forget that." Harry laughed at their banter.

"Do we have any more cake left?"

"Harry, you just had breakfast. You don't need any cake." Remus gently chided him.

"It's not for me it's for the 'great lump.' It's chocolate, remember."

"Who said chocolate?" Sirius woke on his own.

"Padfoot must you always think with your stomach. You could always tell when we were within ten meters of food while at Hogwarts because of Sirius' stomach."

"It wasn't my fault I was always hungry. After First Year mum never fed me properly. Besides you were the one with chocoballs under your bed."

"They were for emergencies. It was you who ate them all in one sitting.'

"It wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad! I had three boxes and you at every one. James and I had to carry you to the hospital wing to get your stomach pumped. That's not a common procedure done at Hogwarts and Madame Pomfrey had to call in a specialist. It didn't help you were in dog form when you ate them.'

Harry was on the floor rolling in laughter. Apparently, he fell out of his chair. He knew that he was going to have a bruise on his back the next day but he didn't care.

"Shut up Harry." They yelled at the same time and then busted out in laughter themselves. "We are not going to start talking at the same time like we did when we were kids. That used to drive James crazy." Remus was whining now.

They finished their cake in silence. That was until Sirius brought up a question Remus and Harry were dreading.

"Were you two calling me a great lump?"

"No, of course not. Why would we call you a great lump? You're too thin to be called a lump. I have no clue where you got that idea." Remus was now rambling. He only did that when he was nervous or lying. In this case, he was both.

"You're lying Moony. Don't worry I'll get my revenge on you even if I have to do it the Muggle way."

"Harry said it to too."

"Hmmm, don't care. You were the one who taught him to say it. You're brainwashing the poor kid."

Remus shot a curse toward Sirius and took his leave from the kitchen. Harry gladly gave Sirius his wand just to see the two men duel... or rather prank each other.

By the time they were done, Harry was further bruised and the adults were looking rather pretty. Remus had long curly blonde hair and a pink dress with white polka dots. Sirius was much worse; while he still had black hair, it was up in braids and had purple bows in it that matched his new dress. He was also wearing very tacky make-up. Harry wasn't sure whether or not to be afraid of the two 'girls' in front of him when they glared at him. But now he knew that he shouldn't have laughed harder because he was also sporting bows. His were a pale yellow. Now Remus and Sirius were laughing.

But then they heard a loud knock on the front door.

A/N. Sorry for the cliffy. But I haven't put one in yet so you can't get mad at me. (Dodges a rotten tomato.) I guess to can but I don't care. Just please review.

Plus I hace no idea whether or not the magical have to get their stomachs pumped. That was not canon. I have no 'jounalism' skills so I hope the article was alright. And thanks to those who reviewed.


	6. Chapter 5 What's in a Name

Disclaimer 'I own nothing'.

-Looks at lawyers and smiles-

'Happy now?'

_The dashes are something I do to represent action. Figured I'd put it out there to see if you liked it )_

-Lawyers walk away sulking.-

Chapter Five

The three in the house were frantic when they heard the knock. They knew that it was it was imperative for Harry and Sirius to hide. For Sirius, that was easy. Harry, on the other hand, was a lot harder to hide.

"Remus Lupin, let me in right now!" the voice was young and feminine. "I know you are in there. Open up, or I'll get Mad-Eye. You know I wi..." She fell forward as Remus opened the door. Luckily, he caught her as though he was expecting her to fall over; which he probably was.

"Hello Nymphadora. How can I help you?" He set her back on her feet and saw the twenty-three-year-old blush heatedly.

"Help me? No, I'm fine. I was just worried about you being out here all alone. I know you have wards, but I want you and Harry to be safe."

"Ha... Wait? How did you know that Harry's here? No one is supposed to know, not even Albus. Besides, I'm a fully trained wizard. I think I could take on Sirius and come out on top."

"I know Harry's here because you just told me. Don't worry, I may be an Auror, but I know that Harry is very safe here. Black wouldn't think twice looking for him here. He's most likely half-way to Surrey right now." They heard Padfoot snort.

"Harry, Padfoot, you can come out now. She knew you were here, kid." Harry slowly walked out of the bathroom at the far end of the cottage.

"Um... Hi, I'm Harry, and this great lump is Padfoot." The dog growled.

"Hi, I'm Tonks. Remus, why on earth were you hiding him in the bathroom? That would be one of the first places I would have looked if I wanted to 'find' him."

"What did you expect me to do? Throw him in a cupboard?" Remus knew that was the wrong choice of words the moment that he saw Harry wince. Remus wasn't the only one who saw the movement.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"My aunt and uncle would always put me in a cupboard. It was my bedroom at their house. I really don't like talking about it."

"Harry, do you know that it is illegal to mistreat someone because they have a magical heritage? That law is usually for Muggle-borns, but it would apply to you as well, because they knew you were a wizard the moment they took you in. They can be put in prison for a very long time. We can help you if want us too. It would explain why you ran away."

"I don't know. I don't want to cause any trouble. Besides, there's no proof. We can't do anything without proof."

"We have spells and potions that can help us. That can help you. Let me do this."

Padfoot growled to get Harry's attention. He was shaking his head no. He knew that it couldn't happen, not yet. Harry had to trust Sirius' choice. He nodded his understanding to the dog.

"I... we can't do it. Not unless I have a permanent home. We all know that the Ministry won't let me stay with Remus. Dumbledore will have his say, and the Dursleys won't be punished like they should. They'll be given a warning and a slap on the wrist, and then I would have to go back to them next summer. I will have justice eventually, but not yet."

"Ok Harry, if that's what you want then we won't go against you. I have to go and tell Dumbledore that I told Remus to be careful about Sirius."

"Hey Tonks, what's your middle name? I'm just curious because you have such an interesting first name."

"It's Andromeda. My mother's first name."

Harry just stared at her as she turned to leave.

Harry was at it again. Writing in his journal. This was so confusing for the two older men. It's been a week since Tonks came to visit, and Harry was still writing.

_August 10, 1991 _

_I think I want to become an Animagus. It will help me in so many ways. It would protect me when I have no other protection. I just wish I knew how Remus and Sirius would react. I hope that they would be proud even if I can't do it. _

_I bought a book on Animagi in Diagon Alley. I told the manager that I was interested in the theory. I only got away with it because of who I am. I really hate that, but for once it worked in my favor. _

_I'm afraid though. About the future, I mean. So many things are already too different. I have to get Wormtail, and fast. Fortunately, I know where he is, or rather where he will be. _

Harry put his notebook away in the knapsack that he had bought. He was so confused. Why did things have to be so hard? This year he was only supposed to protect the Stone but now he had to worry about Sirius and the Dementors. Hopefully Dumbledore could prevent the later from coming to the school. He didn't want anyone to figure out his past in the future. He knew that the Dementors would show him more than his parents' murders, and that was pretty bad in itself. He knew that the things he saw in Fourth and Fifth Years were much stronger memories than those from when he was fifteen-months-old.

In short, Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to go to Hogwarts. He knew he had to, but he didn't want to. It was a responsibility that he couldn't deny. He would do it, but this time he would know what he was getting himself into.

"Remus, help me! Sirius won't get off me."

It was early morning and Sirius thought it would be a good idea to wake Harry as Padfoot. But after Harry 'accidentally' smacked the dog's muzzle, Sirius transformed and started to tickle Harry. Harry's only thought: retaliation. So, he grabbed one of the pillows behind his head and once again hit Sirius's face. Soon enough, there was a full-out pillow fight in Harry's bedroom. The two older men were losing terribly.

"Ha! You two are so pathetic. I know that Sirius is a great lump, but I thought a werewolf would've been able to take on a malnourished kid like me."

Harry was laughing and that was their goal for the day. Sometimes it seemed like it would take a lot just to get the kid to just smile, but when they show Harry the smallest amount of affection, it was as though Harry couldn't get any happier unless they brought back Lily and James.

"Come on Pronglet, it's time for breakfast. Merlin knows that I cook better than Moony, and I've spent the better part of ten years in Azkaban."

"Where did you come up with Pronglet? I know that that Dad was Prongs but no one has ever called me that before. It's nice to finally have a normal nickname."

"You never had a nickname before?" Sirius was shocked. He still didn't understand how such a sweet boy never had any friends until he went to Hogwarts.

"Oh I have plenty of nicknames. You know, boy-who-lived, freak, scar head, and my personal favorite is boy. I didn't know my name until I started school. It wasn't that bad; I just got lonely at times."

"It wasn't your fault, just like it wasn't my fault that a lot of the bad thing happened to me. We both thought we were doing the right thing. We didn't know the consequences of our actions. We are a lot alike. We are both loyal, ambitious, golden boy, Gryffindors who have a knack for getting into trouble. If I could I would tell you that every day."

"Enough with this depressing stuff. Let's go get something to eat."

"Must you always think with your stomach?"

Sirius started to open his mouth in protest.

"I know, blame your mother. She was horrible old hag."

"Pronglet?"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"You're getting to good at that. "

"I learned from the best."

"I'm flattered."

"I was talking about the Weasley twins. Some of the best pranksters I have ever seen. They will become more legendary than the Marauders."

"You know, that wasn't funny."

"Moony is laughing."

"Moony doesn't know better. If he did he would stop laughing and start helping me with retaliation."

Moony did stop laughing. But...

"I will not help you go against one of our own. But I will gladly watch you two make fools of yourselves."

The three of them laughed as they made breakfast, or rather while Sirius and Harry made breakfast and Remus supervised while burning the toast. The man was hopeless.

"Sirius, I really don't think we should call our protégé Pronglet. I'm more impartial towards Pup. No one would know what we are talking about."

"No way. How about Buck? That sounds masculine."

"NO!" That was Harry. "Everyone will think I'm trying to be a showoff that I can stay on a bucking broom."

"He's right," said Remus.

"I know he's right. He's always right. This future thing is starting to creep me out." He whispered this to Remus.

"Besides I like Pronglet. It's unique. While I try to stay away from unique, this time I want to embrace it. I want to stand out, like a Marauder always stands out. It's the first nickname that has a personal meaning behind it. No matter what no one can take it away from me."

Harry walked out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. He knew that everything was going to be alright. He had a family now. Nothing was going happen to them now.

The adults smiled when they saw that Harry was going outside for a change, instead of haunting the living room or his bedroom. They knew that Harry was finally getting over his past and looking forward to the future. What lay ahead was a mystery and had to remain that way, even if they did tweak the fates to their favor more than the original timeline.

A/N I know this took longer than other chapters but I had writer's block and work was making me exhausted. I hope you all like it. And please review. I'll give your favorite House points. Not that they mean anything. It's just for fun. Unless you're a Slytherin.

I'm also sorry to the Sirius fans for calling Sirius a great lump. I love him too but I have to have some fun.

Beta'd by Cimh


	7. Chapter 6 Bonding and Restlessness

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter six

Harry sat outside just staring at the full moon. For the past two the three debated where Remus would go during his transformations. In the end, Harry won the debate. Harry would buy the Wolfsbane and Remus was to spend the night at the Shrieking Shack. Harry and Sirius were to stay at the cabin because it was too dangerous for them to go with. No one was happy about the arrangement but it was the only possible solution.

The hardest part was trying to appease Sirius. He wanted to go with Remus. But that was out of the question.

"Padfoot some one needs to stay here and protect Harry. I know noone knows he's here but we can't take any chances. You can help Harry practice his spell work." Remus had to say this multiple times already.

The day of the full moon finally arrived and Remus left two hours before he was due to transform. Sirius was getting curious about the spell that Harry wanted to learn.

"What did you want me to teach you?"

"_Retexo Bestiola. _I need a way to reverse Pettigrew's Animagus form and you are the only one I can practice on. I've gotten better in Transfiguration with McGonagall's extra help. We just never cover that spell before because McGonagall is the only known Animagus at school. It doesn't seem fair to put McGonagall in that position. It would be too dangerous."

"Alright, you made your point. I'll teach you. It's very simple you just have to have very precise wand movements and pronunciation is important. Repeat after me. Re-TEX-o Best-i-OLA."

Harry did as he was told and white-blue sparks shot out of his wand. Sirius was impressed. It was obvious that Harry was very powerful. He couldn't do that spell until after he left Hogwarts and Transfiguration was his second best subject, right after Astronomy. With a name like Sirius how could he not be?

"Very good, Pronglet. Now, I'll transform and then you try out the spell If it works I'll immediately turn back to a human."

Harry tried he spell on Sirius but it didn't work. He tried twice more with no luck. Sirius turned back once more. Harry was still getting sparks but that was all.

"Har, you need to focus on what I look like as a human the more details you remember the faster I will be forced back."

"You should have told me that sooner. I didn't know that I had to focus on details. Now turn back, you great lump."

Sirius muttered something about killing and a mangy wolf before he turned into his alter ego. Harry was actually somewhat amused by his godfather's antics. He pulled out his wand on Sirius and once more tried the spell. He pictured everything about the man. To Harry's amazement, the spell worked. He was going to look like some kind of prodigy when he went to Hogwarts.

"Pronglet, that was brilliant. I'm so proud of you." Sirius noticed the shocked look on Harry's when he said he was proud. "No one has ever said that to you before, have they?'

"Only Dumbledore. That was only after I accomplished a task that I had no business doing, he might have just been brainwashing me all these years just so I could do the next task. No one ever praised me for a job well done. You know, for homework and stuff, except for a rare praise from a teacher. But never by a parent." He had a doleful look on his face.

"You shouldn't' have lived like that. I knew those Muggles were horrible. Petunia tried to drown Lily once when James and I spent the day at the Evans' house. She kept calling us freaks. I really don't know what her problem was."

"She was jealous. Mum had something Petunia could never have. She was jealous that Mum was pretty, talented, and that grandma and grandpa were proud of her."

"Harry, how far did they go? How bad did they hurt you? I know it's painful to talk about but know that I went though it as well."

"It was more of neglect rather than actual abuse. Dudley did beat me up and the Dursleys did nothing to stop him. They'd hit me once in awhile But it wasn't too bad I always healed quickly."

Now it was Sirius' turn to look doleful. _How could he let all of this happen?_

"It isn't your fault. How many times do I have to say that to make you believe me?

"It was all _Dumbledore's _doing. _He_ never thought the Dursleys would hate me. _He_ didn't give you a chance to explain what happened. _He_ never checked up on me. _He_ knew that I wasn't being treated as I should. My first letter was addressed to the cupboard under stairs._ He_ knew something wasn't right. He even told that I was under weight and unhappy. Because of _him_, I will always be on the small side. Because of _him_, I never have had a friend before Hogwarts.

"It's because of _you_ that I learned to trust adults. Whenever I had a problem, I would go to _you._ _You_ always knew how to make me feel better. _You_ have never lied to me, the only adult who never lied to me. Even Remus hid stuff from me. I had to learn how to trust him but with _you_, it came naturally. That only happened with Ron and Hermione.

"After knowing you for a few hours, you offered me a home. I said yes right away. I mean after the initial shock.

"You have always treated me like I was your own. Dumbledore treated me like a pawn. He does that to everyone. He doesn't look at the people who are indirectly affected. He's manipulative and always has been."

"Harry, I believe you. It's not my fault. No one checked for all the facts. Thank you for telling me all that. I really needed to hear that. I will always need to hear that. Azkaban left me with a lot of self-doubt. This has helped me in more ways than you'll ever know."

"Paddy, we're family. That's what we do for each other. You don't have to thank me. Just care for me. That's all I need. That's all I could ever want. You escaped because you thought I was in danger. Not that many people would do that for me."

They went to bed soon after their emotional break down. It was the first time that Sirius was able to go to sleep without a lot of tossing and turning. In fact, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He had dreams instead of horrific nightmares.

* * *

Remus was walking around the small hut by himself. He was absolutely and completely bored out of his mind. The potion worked but it tasted differently this time. It was almost fruity. He was really worried that the potion was useless and would find himself bloody after moonset. But the potion worked and now he was bored stiff. 

He wasn't tired and sitting was what made him bored in the first place. So he paced and paced some more. Paw prints could be seen in the dust. He had to get outside or he'd go mad.

Remus sniffed the air before he pushed the knot in the tree. Satisfied that there weren't any humans around, he exited the tree. He ran into the forest to prevent anyone from seeing him.

He ran around the forest until he was tired. He was surprised that it was almost time for the moon to go down. Whatever that was put in his potion had really made him act like a hyperactive cub. He hadn't felt like that since he was a teenager. It felt so free.

Remus came home to find Harry with Padfoot sleeping on his stomach and Harry's hands buried in the dog's thick fur. The scene was so cute Remus couldn't help but take a picture of the two. The flash woke the two out of their slumber they both groaned when they saw it was only seven-thirty in the morning.

Sirius hated the mornings. While at school, he tried to convince the teachers to move all classes to the afternoon. He was very unsuccessful. But it was worth a shot.

"Alright, which one of you miscreants messed with my potion?"

"What are you talking about Moony? You and Pronglet are the only two who... Harry did you do something to Remus' potion?"

"I... I well er... I added some mint to improve the taste. I did my research and I noticed that mint didn't react negatively to any of the ingredients in the Wolfsbane. It only made them taste sweeter."

"Harry I don't know if I should mad at you or call you a genius. No one would have thought to use mint. But why did the potion taste fruity?"

"I don't know. I'm not a Potions Master or Snape. I'm very glad I'm not."

_August 25, 1991_

_I have a family now. It's small but it's mine. I think that the Mirror of Erised was right; I got my most desperate desire. I still want Mum and Dad but the Professor and great lump is the next best thing. I just hope they feel the same way. I think they do. _

_Remus is a little mad at for not telling him I added the mint. How was I supposed to know he would act like a puppy as a side effect. Another effect was that he wasn't as tired and swore as usual. I think I'll continue my research and try to find something that others had overlooked as a possible cure. I know that the solution has to be as simple as the curse. I just need to find the counter agent and then I might find something to help Remus._

_Sirius is much happier since we talked. We both needed it. He is helping me with spell I have trouble with and he's teaching me wordless casting. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be. I just have to focus. It will help me when I try to un-transform Pettigrew. _

A/N I had to put in a bonding between Harry and Sirius. It wouldn't seem normal if Sirius is always confident around Harry and Remus. He will get better in time.

Sirius is the Dog Star, The Gaurdian. In fact, it's the brightest star in the sky. It is part of Canis Major, the Greater Dog.


	8. Chapter 7 The Night Before Hogwarts

I'm pretty sure that I don't own Harry Potter. What's that? I don't. Well, can't say that I'm surprised. But I do own most of the plot and all six of the books and all four movies. I think that's good enough.

A/N People have been 'commenting' that Tonks is too old. Let me remind you that this is my story and make her as old as I want. For those who still want to complain let's just say that she's still in training and started the program late. In that, she will be twenty-six when she is done. I know OotP says that she just finished but two years isn't that long.

Chapter seven

It was August 31 and Remus was getting frantic. He was so out of it that Sirius and Harry both threatened to give him a claming drought or curse him. He was really getting on everyone's nerves. It soon came to a point that they thought a stunning hex was the best solution.

"Remus, will you calm down? You're not the one who's going to Hogwarts for the 'first' time. I have everything that I need plus some."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to forget anything. It's very important for you to be prepared. Are you sure you have enough parchment. I can get you some more. It wouldn't be much trouble."

"Remus, you've bought me enough parchment to last me four years. I have quills, books, reference books, a cauldron, crystal phials, a telescope, brass scales, six uniforms, a cloak, the best dragon hide gloves, and two hats. I have Muggle clothes and casual robes. I think I might even have a dress robe. For what? I have no idea. You really need to calm down. I'll be fine. I've been through all this before. Even if I do forget something, I can always send Hedwig to get it. She is the best out there."

"Moony, the kid is right. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd give you a potion. You're acting like a mother hen. I think you're scaring Harry and it takes a lot to scare him."

"Shut up, you great lump. And what are taking about, I'm not scaring Harry." Both Harry and Sirius ignored that before Sirius continued.

"Remember the first time Harry saw Prongs, he was three-months-old. Lily was furious that a stag was in the nursery but Harry couldn't stop squealing in delight."

"I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. Babies have a unique sense of instincts; like werewolves. They know when something can't be trusted better than adults and even children. I'm guessing that I never let Pettigrew anywhere near me."

"Now that I think about it, you would scream every time the two of you were in the same room. Now finish packing I don't want you to forget anything. Your father was a horrible packer. I would always have to pack for him. "

"Don't worry Remus I have everything I need plus some." He turned to Sirius. "Was he always like this?"

"I think he might be worse now than he was back then. When we were in school he made all of us put our things in alphabetical order. By Seventh Year, we were all ready to strangle him. Peter almost wet him at the end of each year. I think he may have after Second Year. Some of the things that happened during the end of term packing were some of our best duels."

"He made put every thing in order by size and alphabetically. I always thought you were the one who was supposed to be insane. But Remus fits that bill a lot better than you do. In the original timeline, you were pretty... eccentric when I first met you. Of course you were homicidal the first time I met you. Now, you are like you were during Christmas Break during my Fifth Year.

"I guess that you are more emotionally grounded since you have family around you and no one is trying to take that away from you. Dumbledore hurt everyone when he suggested minimal contact."

Remus left the two alone and went to Harry's room to check on Harry's trunk for the fifth time that night. He _knew _they were forgetting something but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Harry, are you sure you have everything?"

"Remus, get out of my stuff before I have Sirius curse you."

Sirius was on the floor laughing at his friend. Remus was never going to learn.

It wasn't long after that everyone went to bed. But Harry was having a hard time falling asleep. He was really nervous about changing history... well the future in this sense. He knew that everything could really be messed up. He didn't want to make things worse. Yet, all things were possible. But he hoped that he make things for the better. He just wished no one had to suffer.

Sirius also was having a hard time sleeping he couldn't help but think that Dumbledore will try to interfere. It wasn't beyond Dumbledore to send Harry back to the Dursleys at the end of the school year for 'safety'. Things could wrong very fast. He had to make plans and soon. No one was going his kid away again, not if he could help it.

Remus, however, was having no problems sleeping what so ever. He knew that they could succeed no matter what, as long as they stuck together.

Sirius was going to be free. They were going to get custody of Harry and there was nothing Dumbledore could do about it. Sirius was Harry's rightful guardian and Dumbledore would no longer be able to control everything.

It was late at night or rather early in the morning when Sirius walked into Harry's room. He didn't know why he went into Harry's room, he just did. However, he was very surprised when Harry turned his head to look at him.

"What are you doing awake, Pronglet? We have a busy day tomorrow. You don't want to sleep through the best days of our lives, do you?"

"I can't sleep. I'm too worried about what I have to do tomorrow. Too much is riding on my shoulders. I don't know if I can do it. What if Peter figures out that I know that he's an animagus? So many things can go wrong. What if I don't get into Gryffindor? What if I can't make the same friends? What if I screw everything up?"

"I'm scared too, Pronglet, but everything will be fine. Those are only 'what if's', possibilities that won't likely happen. We'll make things work, I promise. We can do anything. We're family and nothing will change that no matter what."

"But if Dumbledore tries to interfere we could lose each other again. I can't let happen not again. You are too important to me. Please, don't leave me. I don't think I could handle it if you did."

"Harry, I'm not going anywhere. You are mine and no one can take you away from me. Dumbledore has no power in saying where you live. You were abused by the Dursleys; that isn't a safe environment. No one should have to live like that. Besides, when I'm free the Ministry is going to rue the day that they put the last Black in Azkaban. They are going to give me what ever I want and you are mine. Everyone will pay for what they did to me. Remus already paid me back by saving you."

Sirius sat down on the bed and Harry cuddled up next to him. Sirius wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He was finally comfortable and closed his eyes. Soon he was fast asleep. Sirius stayed awake awhile longer just holding Harry. It felt right. He wasn't lying to Harry when he said he was his. No one could change that.

He laid back on the bed with Harry still in his arms and fell asleep. He had pleasant dreams of when he and Harry could finally be a real family. No one was going to take that away from him. They already tried once and no one was happy in the after effects.

A/N I had a severe sprained wrist for the past week and it was hard to type. Sorry it is so short but I needed a chapter of the night before Harry left for Hogwarts. The next one will be longer.


	9. Chapter 8 Cars, Trains, and Hats Oh My!

I looked again and I noticed that I still don't own Harry Potter. I really wish I were Jo. She is so lucky to own Harry Potter.

Chapter eight

It was five o'clock in the morning when Harry woke up. It was a day that he was excited about and dreaded. It was the day he would be going to Hogwarts as a First Year. Now, normally, Harry doesn't get up at five o'clock in the morning. However, today was an exception. He was going to savor the last hours he had with his knew family and he wasn't going to waste it by sleeping.

Harry walked into Sirius' room with a large bucket of ice water. He was careful not to giggle so he didn't wake Remus who was in the next room. He cast a silencing charm on Sirius and with one last giggle; he dumped the water on Sirius. If Sirius didn't have the charm on him, he would have been screaming and curse loudly, violently, colorfully, and creatively. Harry ducked under the bed before Sirius knew who dumped the water on him. But hiding didn't stop Sirius from hearing him laughing. Sirius still couldn't talk but mouth 'you're gonna get it.' Harry just smirked and rolled out from under the bed and ran into Remus' room. _Sanctuary at last, _thought Harry. But Sirius followed him

"Sorry, Paddy, but I think McGonagall has your tongue."

Sirius looked confused for a moment but then continued to threaten Harry soundlessly. Harry then jumped onto Remus' bed to wake him. He was as much as a morning person as Sirius, meaning not at all.

"Harry, what are you doing? It's too early to be awake." Then he opened his eyes and saw Sirius' condition. He did the only thing he could do at five in the morning. He laughed and he laughed hard.

Sirius, who was still very wet, transformed into Padfoot. The room instantaneously filled with the smell of wet dog. Padfoot got one of his 'brilliant' ideas and began to shake. Water went flying everywhere.

"PADFOOT! NO! Bad dog." Then the room went deadly silent. Sirius went back to his human self. He some how got his voice back. No one knew how he just did.

"Harry, you did not just call me a bad dog. I am your godfather and you will treat me as a dog. If you do that again you will suffer the consequences. Understand young man." He had a smirk on his face.

"Yes sir." Harry began to giggle again.

They went down stairs and Sirius made pancakes. They were almost as good as Mrs. Weasley's are! When they were done, Harry asked an age-old question.

"When did you learn how to cook? These are very good."

"Well, in Azkaban they have these release programs that teach you skills that you will need after you leave." Remus and Harry looked at Sirius as though he grew an extra head. He burst out laughing. "Lily taught me while we were in school. She was the most brilliant cook I have ever met. The only problem was that she would only teach me the Muggle way. She thought magic made the food taste different. I really miss her cookies."

"You mean the peanut butter ones with the Hershey Kiss in the middle. Those were amazing. Too bad she couldn't find any Wizard chocolate that looked like those Kisses."

"Yeah, those were good, Remmy, but I was thinking about her sugar cookies that she only made for Christmas."

"I forgot about those.'

"Both of you stop it. You're making my mouth water. Do we have anymore of Sirius' chocolate chip cookies?"

"Harry you just had breakfast. Besides I ate them last night."

"Sirius!"

"What? I was Hungry."

It was now eight o'clock. The train was leaving at eleven. They were going to have to leave soon if they wanted to get there on time.

"How are we getting to Kings Cross?" asked Harry.

"I have a car."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. I'm thinking about getting ride of it."

They walked in and Harry burst out laughing. It wasn't just any old car. It was an old blue Ford Anglia. The adults looked at Harry as though he were mental.

"What's so funny? It's just a car."

"I know who you sell your car to. That's the car Ron and I fly to Hogwarts next year. I wondered where Mr. Weasley got his car."

They spent most of the time riding to the train station laughing and telling stories. Sirius was in his dog form when they were in more populated cities. He got an odd look from Harry when he stuck his dog head out of the window. Sometimes his godfather could be really weird.

They arrived at the train station half an hour before the train left. It was still fairly early and not that many people were around.

"You both can leave if you want. I'll be fine by myself. It's not as if I don't know who to avoid."

"You're not getting rid of us. We are going to stay here until the train leaves; just like any other parent."

Padfoot barked in agreement then nuzzled and licked Harry's hand. Sirius really hated saying goodbye like this. It was so impersonal. But it was the best he could do until Harry revealed Pettigrew. He gave a soft whine.

"I know Padfoot. I hate this too. Just remember it's not going to be much longer. I can do this. Everything will be fine."

He got on the train after hugging Padfoot and Remus goodbye. He didn't even notice the black dog sneak on board when he hugged Remus.

He saw a heard of redheads passing his compartment. He poked his own head out of the door and called out to the boys.

"Hey, do any of you need a place to sit? My compartment is empty 'cept for me."

"We're going to be with a friend of ours but Ronniekins," the twin pinched Ron's cheek, "could sit with you. What's your name anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Harry deliberately ran his fingers through his hair so that his scar showed a little. The twins noticed the motion and gaped.

"You're Harry Potter!" the other twin said. "Everyone thought you were dead; I mean with Black on the loose and everything."

"Why did everyone think I was dead?"

"Well, you went missing and no one knew where you were. Mum was real worried. I don't know why," said Ron.

"I was with Remus Lupin. He was supposed to take me back to the Dursleys' but I didn't want to, so he took me home with him. It wasn't a big deal."

"You basically run away from home and you say it's no big deal. Well, we have to go. Lee has a tarantula. My name is Fred Weasley and my twin is George. The runt with the dirt on his nose is Ron." Harry laughed when Fred called Ron a runt when he was nearly as tall as they were.

An hour after the twins left Ron and Harry were laughing over the treats that Harry bought when the door slid open. It was Neville.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?"

"No, but maybe I can help you look."

"That's alright. I already have help." Neville smiled weakly as he walked away.

A few minutes later Hermione walked in and also asked about the toad. She kept asking Harry questions about where Harry was for the past month. She also left to look for the missing toad. It was a long time after Hermione left before Malfoy showed up.

"Have any of you seen Harry Potter? I've been looking for him for quite awhile."

"Who are and what do you want with him?"

"I am Draco Malfoy and I just want to offer him a hand in friendship. He needs to learn about the basics of wizard culture."

"Well, what if I told you Harry wasn't interested because you are a smarmy git who has way too much time on his hands to do his hair."

"Why you arrogant little prat, who are you to talk to me like that?"

'This one is slow, isn't he, Harry." Ron caught onto Harry's game. "He still hasn't introduced us to the gorillas behind him."

"Even though you were rude to me, Potter, I'm still asking you to be my friend."

"Thanks but no thanks."

Before they knew it, they were at Hogwarts. Everyone had a nervous look on their faces, though Harry was nervous for a different reason from the others. When he stepped out of the train, he saw a large blur of black fur. It was a dog. Not just any dog, it was Padfoot. The last thing he thought before following Hagrid was that great lump of a dog was dead.

They crossed the lake quickly. They saw the Hogwarts' ghost. The Sorting Hat sung it's song. Harry barely listened because he already heard it. The Sorting Ceremony seemed to take longer this time than the first time. When it was Harry's turn to be Sorted, the conversation was much different.

"Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh goodness yes..."

"Excuse but would you mind putting me in Gryffindor. It would help me a lot."

"But you could do so well in Slytherin. You have talent that I haven't seen in years. You definitely have ambition."

"I want Gryffindor."

"Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness..."

"I'm sure. I could be great in any house you put me into, but I want Gryffindor."

"Alright, I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR."

"Thank you." He took it off and could have sworn that he heard Dumbledore tell Professor Sprout that Harry's Sorting was the longest one he had ever witnessed. He had a feeling Dumbledore was going to ask him about it. That was one conversation he could live without having

However, he couldn't be certain as to what he heard because the entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. He couldn't help but smile as he walked towards the table.

_Yes, _he thought, _things are going to be very different this time around. _

A/N The McGonagll comment was about how she was a cat animagus but I think you all got that.

I hope I did Neville justice. I think that Harry gave him a huge confidence boost when he offered to help him look for the missing toad. It showed Neville that he wasn't alone.


	10. Chapter 9 The Interupted Feast

I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. And I would have a lot more than five dollars in my wallet.

Chapter nine

The Sorting was over. The fight with the Hat really wore Harry out. What was it thinking when it wanted to put him in Slytherin. The Hat must be going mental with age. Or perhaps Gryffindor himself was mental. _Well, at least I got what I wanted. _

He just wasn't sure when he should do the spell. He knew if he did it at the beginning of the feast, he would miss out on a lot of fun. Something he decided to have more of this time around. If he did it in the middle of the feast, he would miss dessert. That was another thing he wanted to avoid for his own selfish reasons. If he did it right before Dumbledore said his speech, he would lose some sleep. That was something he could live with, besides he was used to getting only an hour or two of sleep each night. No, he had to do before Dumbledore's speech.

And, with Sirius here things could get complicated fast. He knew how impatient Sirius could get when it came to Peter.

The feast seemed to drag on slower than normal. Maybe it because he knew something was going to happen. In fact, Harry was half expecting Sirius to run into the Great Hall and perform the spell himself. Or at least influence Harry to do it on his schedule

Padfoot was indeed waiting in the Entrance Hall. He was pacing in front of thedoor, wondering why Harry was taking his sweet time in transforming Pettigrew. He really wished that dogs could open doors but he couldn't risk it. It would put Harry in danger.

Sirius knew the end of the feast was coming. They were in the Great Hall for a long time. His dog-ears could hear a commotion on the other side of the door.

"Hey Ron, you said you had a rat can I see. I find rats to be fascinating creatures." Harry really hoped he didn't sound too obvious. His wand was hidden under his sleeve.

"Sure, just be careful. Scabbers hasn't been doing well lately. It's just my luck that I would get a half-dead rat after Percy got his owl."

"I'm sure it is." Harry muttered this under his breath.

Harry greedily grabbed the rat; making sure that he wasn't over the table. Harry said the spell, Retexo Bestiola, as softly as he could. The spell worked. The rat soon turned into a man. Peter Pettigrew. He was the cause of all of Harry's misery. And we know that misery loves company. And Harry was going to make Peter Pettigrew the most miserable man on the planet.

When the transformation was complete, Professor McGonagall fainted and Flitwick fell out of his chair. And Harry thought not again.

"Hello, Peter. It's nice to see you again. Now would you so kindly tell everyone why you were disguised as a pet rat." Harry had a sneer on his face that he saved for so few. Malfoy (father and son), Snape, and Voldemort were also on that list.

"Harry is that you. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You sure have grown." Pettigrew tried to look for a way out.

"Yeah, I bet it was Halloween; a few hours before you went to Voldemort and betrayed my parents."

"I...I ... I don't k... know what you a...are ...ta...talking about. It was Sirius."

"No, Pettigrew. It. Was. You."

"Please have mercy. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean for Lily and James to die."

"How can you lie about that? They were your friends. Remus, Sirius, my dad would have died for you. But you gave that all up and became a Death Eater. You killed dozens. You put an innocent man in Azkaban. You put my godfather in Azkaban. You took away my only chance to have a family. Oh and one more thing, Stupefy."

The hall then went very quiet. Harry was panting from the confrontation. He never thought that cursing Wormtail would feel so good. But after all the problems he caused it wasn't surprising. It was finally almost over.

"Everyone head up to your dorms. I'll give my beginning of the year notices tomorrow at breakfast. Be sure to be here by eight o' clock lest you miss important information. Now, Perfects, please lead the First Years to your Common Rooms. Mr. Potter I would like a word with you."

"All due respect, sir, but I have classes in the morning and it's late. I recommend that you call the Minister and owl the Weasleys. They have every right to know that they have been housing a murderer in their house for the past ten years. I will talk to you tomorrow after classes. I have other business that I need to take care of now. One of those things is sleep. I have to hurry if I want to follow a Gryffindor to my Common Room."

Dumbledore took out his wand and put a spell on Peter that caused him to float. Hagrid picked up the still unconscious McGonagall.

Harry was fuming as he followed a Third Year upstairs. He really had to be careful to hide about how well he knew the castle; at least for a few weeks. That didn't mean he had to be late for any classes or be caught by Flitch in the forbidden third floor corridor.

But Harry couldn't help but smile when he sensed Padfoot behind him. He knew that with the dog around he would be safe. Slowly he began to calm down. He really didn't want to blow up at the other Gryffindors when they asked him about what happened during the feast. If worse came worse, he would just ignore the questions. Or he would sit the entire school down and explain everything. _Yeah, that's going to work. And I change my name to Joe Nemo and no one would figure out that it's me._

Sirius was right behind Harry, keeping to the shadows. He jumped into the portrait hole before the Fat Lady closed the entrance.

The whole of Gryffindor was sitting in the Common Room. He walked passes everyone while they stared at him. He stopped for a moment at the bottom of the stairs to address his 'family' as McGonagall put it.

"I am not going to tell about what happened tonight. I am tired and I have classes in the morning. I may or may not tell you what is going on. I deserve to keep my secrets.

"Padfoot, come with me. You are in so much trouble. Remus is going to kill you quicker than you can say Bludger." Padfoot gave a little whine. "Don't look at me like that, you great lump; you know that it was a bad idea to sneak onto the train."

They went up the stairs as they had their one-sided conversation.

Harry was happy. Sure tomorrow was going to be hard. How was he going to explain all of this? When he looked at his clock, it was past midnight.

"Get some sleep; on the floor. I don't want dog fur on my bed. I'm going to stay up for awhile and write. I have a lot of things on my mind and I don't need you to distract me."

_September 2, 1991_

_Everything is going as planned. Peter is caught. My godfather is hopefully going to be free soon. I'm going to have a family that no one can take away. _

_I'm going have to talk to Dumbledore after classes. I really don't want to do this. I have been practicing Occlumency over the summer. I think I will be able to keep Dumbledore away from most of my thoughts, especially the ones of the future and this summer. _

_No one needs to know what happened. It will only cause trouble. And I want to avoid as much trouble as possible. But since my name is Harry Potter, that isn't likely to happen._

_Speaking of trouble, Padfoot is here. That can't be a good thing. For one, dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts. And another, parents aren't supposed to live at the school. Either way it doesn't look good for me. I love Sirius but I don't want him at school. I bet Ron would feel the same way if his dad came to school for a long-term basis._

_I'm impressed with Ron. He barely knows me but he's still willing to stick up for me. He's a true friend._

_Hermione is another story. She isn't willing to make friends yet. I think that until she made friends with me she was a loner. She must be so confused. At least this time I know what I'm doing and she doesn't. I really never look at things from her perspective before. I think I know why she studies so hard. She wants to prove that even though she is a Muggle-born she is just as good as a pureblood._

The next morning Dumbledore made his announcements. Harry wrote to Remus to tell him that Padfoot was with me and that he could pick him up on Friday.

Transfiguration was so boring. He was able to turn his matchstick into a needle on his first try. Sure, it wasn't perfect but he did that intentionally without making it look like it was intentional. It wasn't that sharp and it was dull.

Herbology wasn't that bad. A lot of the things he learned in First Year were pretty much forgotten. That and the fact Padfoot followed him to class and dug all of Harry's holes for him. Many of the other students were glaring at the dog. Harry just smiled sheepishly at them and ignored their looks of desire to learn about Harry and Peter. They didn't need to know yet.

Classes were soon over for the day and Harry made his way up to his office. He didn't know the password and didn't even bother to try to guess it. It would lead to too many questions if Harry knew that the password was a sweet.

He heard a voice behind him and turned to see...

A/N well this came out quicker than the other chapters. Sorry about the cliffy. But I thought that would be a good place to stop. But who is it? McGonagall, Dumbledore, Fudge, or maybe some one else. Maybe it's a group of people.

Thanks to those who reviewed. I know that I been neglecting to write that. So please review some more, even if you hate it.


	11. Chapter 10 Confrontations

I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own the plot. Sort of.

Chapter ten

He heard a voice behind him and turned to see...

Snape.

_Just my luck, _Harry thought. Snape was the last person he needed to see outside Dumbledore's office. Harry looked down to avoid eye contact. But that didn't mean that he couldn't see the sneer on Snape's face.

"Potter, what are you doing here? This corridor is restricted from the students."

"May I have the name of the teacher who is accusing me of breaking the rules?"

"Professor Snape."

"Well, I'm waiting for Dumbledore. I have an appointment with him. But it seems that I need a password and no one thought to give me it."

"It's sugar daddy." The gargoyle sprang aside and allowed them to go up. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Minister Fudge were already there.

"Ah Harry, Severus, you're finally here. Please sit down. Lemon drop? We're all here now." Harry glared at Dumbledore when he called him 'Harry.' No one noticed the look of defiance.

"Yes, yes, let's just get this started. I have many other things to do. I don't have time to listen to stories a child made up." Fudge commented.

Dumbledore ignore Fudge and demanded, "Harry, tell us where you were for the past month."

"Why does it matter? I was safe. I had food. And I can promise you that I was treated better by the people who took me in than the Dursleys'. I think it would be safer for everybody involved that I don't tell." Harry felt Dumbledore trying to push down the weak walls around his mind. "I would also appreciate that you wouldn't try to enter my mind. I have many private thoughts that you have no rights to."

"We want to ensure your safety. Now our next issue is the man that you captured last night. How did you know that Mr. Weasley's pet was an animagus?" _Meddling Headmaster_

"It was just a feeling. It felt like I knew the rat and that something wasn't right about it. My guardian taught me how to un-transform Animagi. I thought it would have been safer to reveal him some place he couldn't escape."

"That's preposterous. Someone had to of told you that Pettigrew was an Animagus. No one can just feel something like that." _Idiot Minister. _

"I've seen Pettigrew transform before. Don't doubt my memories. I have no reason to lie to you." _Ok that's not true but they don't know that. _"I don't like being called a liar."

"Alright Harry you may go." _I like her. But she needs to learn better timing. _

"Wait? What about Sirius? Is he going to be free now?"

"Free? Why would we free him?"

"Because with Peter Pettigrew in custody, that means Sirius is innocent. Didn't you question him? He has all the answers."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but Pettigrew escaped while transporting him. We weren't able to question him. The only thing we have on him is faking his death and illegal Animagi. That's enough for a year in Azkaban."

"Then, can we at least give him a trial? We have enough proof to give him that. Give him a truth serum. In his weakened state he wouldn't be able to fight it."

"Alright Mr. Potter, I will give him a trial as soon as we can find him. It will be hard but it's the least we can do. But it's not like we can send him an owl and he'll respond to it."

"I can send an owl. He's looking for me so he'll answer. I'll send one as soon as my owl gets back. She can find anyone."

"You can try but don't get your hopes up." McGonagall gave him a rare smile. "You should go, dinner will be starting soon."

Harry, Snape, and Fudge all left. Fudge went one way and Harry went the other with Snape following.

"Potter, you have detention with me tomorrow night at nine. Come to my classroom at that time and don't be late or it will be another."

"Why? What rule did I break?"

"It's for talking back to a professor."

He turned on his heal and went down to his dungeons. This left one very mad Potter. He didn't do anything that deserved a detention. He was going to get back at the greasy git if it was the last thing he did.

McGonagall stayed behind to talk to Dumbledore. She was the only one who caught the comment on how the Dursleys treated Harry. Something about it made her feel uneasy.

"Albus, are you sure that it's a good idea to send Mr. Potter back to the Dursleys. You know that Petunia never treated Lily right. Why wouldn't she treat her son the same? He obviously ran away from home. If he did it once he'll do it again."

"Minerva, he has no one else. No one can give him the protection that Petunia has been giving him for the past ten years. He needs to remain at the Dursleys."

"But what good is safety when he isn't happy. If he has no one else then I will take him in. The majority of the teaching staff is willing to take him. We are more than capable of protecting one child. Plus, when Sirius Black is cleared Harry will be his legal charge. I have a feeling that Harry knows more than he is letting on. He knows exactly where Sirius is. He's just trying to protect him and the other person he was staying with."

"Safety is everything. With Peter on the loose again, he will be safe nowhere else. The protections are too strong to ignore."

"Did you even look at the boy? He is at least eight centimeters (about 3 ½ inches) shorter than the average eleven-year-old is. He has been neglected and maybe even abused. How is that safe? He doesn't deserve that sort of treatment."

"I know he isn't exactly healthy but we can fix that. I will talk to his aunt next summer."

"Harry is not going to be willing to go back. Mark my words; he will rebel against you if you send him to a home he hates when he knows that he could have moved in with Sirius."

* * *

Molly Weasley was brushing her only daughter's hair when the post came. She sighed the moment she saw the Hogwarts crest.

_No even gone for one day and the school contacts me. Those twins are definitely going to get a Howler for this one._

But those thoughts were from before she read the letter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_I am sorry to inform that your son's pet rat was in fact an illegal Animagi by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Mr. Harry Potter used a spell on the rat and forced him to transform. Fortunately, no one was hurt except for Mr. Pettigrew._

_The reason for Mr. Pettigrew to live as your pet is unknown. I'm sorry that this has happened to you. I will owl as soon as I have more information. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster Hogwarts School_

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Molly just blinked at the parchment in shock. She was too shocked to even feel ashamed that she thought he sons were causing trouble.

"Mummy, what's wrong? Did Fred and George get in trouble again?" Ten-year-old Ginny was worried about her mother.

"Ginny, dear, can you fire-call your father?" Then Molly fainted after Ginny left the room.

Arthur came home five minutes later to find his wife on the floor and his daughter crying hysterically. He quickly noticed the letter in Molly's hand. He revived her and read the letter. He went into shock but didn't faint.

* * *

Harry passed in his room. He was alone with Sirius and had a locking and silencing charm on the door. It also had an alarm system to warn him when others were coming to bed. But that wasn't likely to happen for a few more hours.

"They lost Peter. How can those idiots lose him? All my work is wasted. Now I have to go back to the Dursleys. I'm going to starve. I hate this Paddy. I thought capturing Peter would solve everything. But no, the idiot squad lost him. I want a family and that rat has managed to take it away from me; again. Why does this have to happen? Why?"

"Pronglet, you have to calm down. You will have your family. Peter hasn't taken that away. He can't take that away.

"I'm going to have a trial, right? Then the world will know the truth. And you can't forget who I'm."

"Sirius 'the great lump' Black. How can that help us?"

"Don't call me a great lump. And no. I am the godfather to the boy-who-lived. The Ministry is going to do everything to make me happy so I can make you happy. They'll see it as a win-win-win situation. They will be, I will be happy, and you will be happy."

"Dumbledore won't be happy."

"Since when do we care that Dumbledore is happy."

"We don't. He is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. So, we will have to get the other members to agree with us and not him. I think that will only work if I'm there. I have to tell them about the neglect the Dursleys made me suffer through.

"Cool, two stones. I get you and the Dursleys get to suffer jail. Marge will get stuck with Dudley."

The alarm went off telling him some one was coming up. The silencing charm and alarm fell but the door remained locked.

"Harry," called Seamus Finnigan, "let us in." the door opened as Harry pulled out a brush and Sirius transformed.

"What were doing?" asked Dean Thomas

"Brushing Padfoot's fur before his owner came."

"Why did you lock the door?" asked Ron

"Padfoot likes his privacy."

The other four and Padfoot looked at Harry like he lost his mind. The dog barked in laughter.

A/N. Yea I have a new post in less than one day. I think I might have almost killed some of you with that horrible cliffy from the last chapter. Think of this chapter as a Memorial Day present.

Sorry if my passsword is a little on the 'don't use' category. But I couldn't think of anything else.

Thanks for all those reviews. I can't believe how many I got, despite how weird one was. Please keep making me happy (I think I might use that word too often).

Please R/R my other story 'The Gryffindor'. I know that I have a large fan base and it is very short. Two reviews is not going to keep me happy (told you so) for long. If you don't I'll throw cookies at you and the kind I have in an earlier chapter.


	12. Chapter 11 Detention?

I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own a turnip.

Chapter eleven

It was Tuesday evening and Harry was getting ready for his unjust detention.

Padfoot was in the dorm as well taking a nap. Harry couldn't believe the laziness of his godfather. Or maybe it was boredom. Sirius really couldn't leave the dorm room very often; he didn't want Harry to get into trouble for having a dog. The other Gryffindors, including Percy, was willing to keep it a secret because the dog was going to leave soon.

Harry made up a plan that could possibly get him out of detention. All he needed to do was get 'lost' on his way to the dungeons. McGonagall's office was only slightly out of his way. The plan was flawless with Sirius' help, who had gotten out of a fair share of his own detentions. This was way too easy.

He was near the transfiguration corridor when he ran into McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, what are you dong out of your dorm so late?"

"I'm sorry professor, but I have detention and I don't know where the dungeons are. I can't be late or he'll give me another detention."

"Who gave you a detention?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"He said he was Professor Snape. Can you show me the way? I don't mean to cause trouble."

"Alright. Can you tell me what you did to earn a detention so early in the school year? I don't think your father accomplished that."

"I don't know what I did. Professor Snape said I talked back at him. All I wanted was the password to Dumbledore's office."

"I'll talk to Professor Snape and see if you can skip that detention. _If_ it is your first offense then you should only lose points. Even that could be a little extreme since it's the first day. Now follow me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

_That was too easy, _thought Harry,_ now part two of my plan. _

"Professor, would you like to have some fun?"

"What do you mean?"

"How would you like to put that Slytherin in his place back on earth? His head has gotten way too big." He then told her his plan and he noticed a very rare smirk on her face. She wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. She gave him a nod.

Harry was, as planned, two minutes later.

"You're late Potter. That will be another detention."

"But pro..."

"NO EXCUSES! Now get to work, the tables need to be scrubbed. The Second Years destroyed a cauldron."

"Severus, can I have a word with you?" McGonagall was standing by the door. "Mr. Potter told me that you gave him a detention. Could you tell me why? He already told but I want to hear it from you. I have to see if the stories are consistent"

"He was rude and insulting towards me. He has to be punished."

"He said that you thought he was talking back to you. That is not insulting you. You gave the child a detention without due cause, Dumbledore will hear of this. From now on when you punish one of MY students with detention, it will have to be approved by me. Come Mr. Potter, I'll escort you back to your Common Room."

"So, did you have fun?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter that was a delightful experience. I've always known Snape was giving out unfair detentions. I just never had the proof. Thank you so much for your help."

They walked on in silence when something dawned on her. _That boy is just as clever as his parents were. _

"Mr. Potter, you really weren't lost, were you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." However, the smirk on his face told her other wise. They were now outside Gryffindor Tower.

"Goodnight Mr. Potter. And fifteen points to Gryffindor for your cleverness."

"Goodnight Professor."

McGonagall had a smile on her face for the rest of the evening.

Wednesday was a huge bore for Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors. The reason was History of Magic. Harry tried to pay attention but the droning voice of Professor Binns was too much to handle. He was asleep within the first fifteen minutes of class. But that extra sleep was proven a good thing because they had Astronomy that night at midnight.

Thursday was a lot better. He had transfiguration again. Though they were still doing matchsticks to needles, Harry wasn't bored. In fact, after successfully transfigured ten matchsticks, he was able to tutor Neville. He knew Neville was talented, it was the fact his wand wasn't a perfect match and his lack of confidence that caused so many problems. Harry even gave Neville his own wand to see if it would work better. It did but not much.

"Nev, clear your mind and focus on one thing. The match. Notice all of its details. Look at its grain and size. Take in the texture and color. Now forget it. Imagine what a needle looks like. Focus on the soft metal and smooth silver color."

He tried to change the match into a needle. It did change. It was silver. It just wasn't metal or solid for that matter. But it was a poisonous liquid that could make you sick if you inhaled too much of it.

"Professor, we really need to get out of here." Both Neville and Harry were backing away from their desk and toward the door.

"Everyone out and head directly to the Hospital Wing. Do not talk to anyone. Mr. Potter twenty points to Gryffindor for quick thinking."

The class of Gryffindors left the room in confusion. The only ones who knew what the silver was were Harry and McGonagall.

For Madam Pomfrey, seeing he entire Gryffindor First Year class walking was a huge surprise. An even bigger surprise was seeing that half of them had argenteus (silver) poisoning. If any of them were werewolves, they would have died instantly.

The thing that confused everyone was how could a kid who couldn't turn a match into a needle turn a match into a poisonous liquid.

One thing for sure, the event was going down in Hogwarts: a History as the strangest accidental transfiguration in history. It even beat the time when McGonagall accidentally created a turnip out of a puppy when she was supposed to have a kitten. The puppy was fine after Dumbledore found the spell to get the puppy back. Though he did get sick whenever a turnip was anywhere near him.

Everyone was fine after a few nasty tasting potions.

Friday was Harry's first Potions class. He was really looking forward to this class. Sure Snape was going to be horrible to him but this time he knew the answers to the questions he knew Snape was dieing to throw at him.

Snape insulted his celebrity status. He called everyone dunderheads. He finished his little speech. And then...

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape had his typical sneer on his face.

"The Draught of the Death, sir."

"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"The belly of a goat, sir."

_And now for the big one, _thought Harry.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

"What is a common use of bundimum secretion?"

"When diluted, it's used as a cleaner. Professor, must we keep doing this. "

This went on for another ten minutes and Harry got each question right. Hermione, who was practically begging to be called upon, sat down after the eighth question. She finally saw it for what it was; a battle of power. Snape only stopped his questioning because Malfoy was bored and wanted to make the potion.

With Harry's help, the entire class of Gryffindor First Years was able to get nearly perfect potions. Neville and Seamus' potion was slightly off color but other than that, nothing was wrong. It would only take more potion to make it work. All in all, it was a tolerable lesson for the Gryffindors. Snape was fuming when the class was dismissed

Padfoot was due to leave that afternoon and return as Sirius Black. They snuck him out through the humpbacked witch's statue. In his dog form, Sirius went to the front doors of the castle and went up to Dumbledore's office. Harry was already there telling Dumbledore and Fudge he sent a letter to Sirius with his owl Hedwig. He tuned back into a human in a corridor that had no pictures because Dumbledore used them as spies.

Harry told him the password a few days ago. Sirius thought he was going to get sick when he heard the password. He really hoped that none of the Muggle-borns learned it. Sugar Daddy just wasn't appropriate. The girls would surely be offended. While the boys would sit in shock. On second thought, maybe they should tell. Even though he didn't know what a sugar daddy was in slang, it would embarrass him when he found out.

Sirius said the password with a cringe and walked up to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, Sirius, nice to see you again."

"Hello headmaster. Minister, I could say that it was you who encouraged me to break out. If I hadn't, Peter Pettigrew would never have been discovered. Hopefully, we can get this over with as soon as possible.

"Hey, Harry great to see you."

"You too, Sirius, you too. Well, let's get to work."

A/N I don't answer questions that I haven't gotten to yet. So if you want to find out if SB gets a fair trial or custody of HP you have to wait. If you want me to explain why I did something a certain way then I'll be more than happy to answer. It would defeat the purpose of reading my story if I tell you my plot.


	13. Chapter 12 The Trial and the Wand

I don't own Harry Potter. But thanks to DDwelling, I have more turnips than I can count.

Chapter twelve

Harry, Sirius, Minister Fudge, and Dumbledore were up in Dumbledore's office discussing the events of Halloween and the day after.

Fudge was surprisingly cooperative. Harry thought that this was very strange. What could have happened between 1991 and 1994 that caused Fudge act like a huge idiot? Something wasn't right. Harry could feel it.

Dumbledore was quiet. That was very suspicious. Dumbledore always made sure everyone knew what he was thinking. What was going on behind those twinkling eyes?

"Well, we have nothing more to discuss. I must be going. Siriusis to be held here; away from the students."

"Wait, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Can I go to the trial? It will just be a formality. We can have it during the weekend so I don't miss school."

"I don't..."

"No, he will not be going." Dumbledore spoke for the first time. "Think of the danger you would be putting yourself into."

"What danger could there be at the Ministry? Who will know that I was even there? And if you are so worried about my safety then make it a closed trial. No press. Have an Auror at the door."

"I don't see why he can't go Albus. The Ministry is as safe as Hogwarts and Gringotts. The boy is right."

"I want him there; I need him there. Professor I know he is your student but he is my godson. He is my responsibility." Harry never felt so proud that Sirius was his godfather.

"Fine," Dumbledore sighed defeatedly, "he may go as long as he is protected."

Harry and Sirius smiled. They got exactly what they wanted.

Sirius spent most of his time in the Room of Requirement. Harry would go there after classes to work on homework. No one knew where Harry disappeared to; in fact, they thought he was exploring the castle.

Life was boring.

It was Saturday, the day that Sirius was to go to the Ministry for his trial. Sirius, Harry and Dumbledore all Flooed to the Ministry.

They reached courtroom 12 where Sirius was having his trial. Sirius noticed that Harry was very tense and was nearly hyperventilating when he entered the room.

"Pronglet, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing I can't tell you later. I promise I'll be fine." He nearly had to squeek this out.

Sirius took his seat in front of the full Wizengamot and the chair bound him to it. But Sirius was extremely calm about the whole thing. It was quite eerie.

Fudge began his rant of who was present while Auror Moody gave Sirius Veritaserum. That made Sirius even more relaxed. Then questioning began.

"Would you please state your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black, but I also go by Padfoot."

"Did you know James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes, I met them when I was eleven. We were in the same year at Hogwarts."

"What was your relationship with the Potters?"

"James was my best friend. Lily and I became close during our Seventh Year because James was dating her."

"Were you the Potter's Secret-Keeper?"

"I was the first Secret-Keeper. We switched to Peter Pettigrew the day before Halloween. James, Lily, and I thought I could play decoy. We didn't tell anyone."

"Would you tell us the events of October 30th, October 31st, and November 1st, 1981?"

"James, Lily, Peter, and I met at Godric's Hallow on October 30, 1981. We were worried about our safety, especially James and Lily's because they had Harry. We knew that Voldemort was after them and there was a spy among our friends. We did the spell at 15 hundred hours. Then Peter and I went to our homes or that's what we said we going to do.

"On October 31, at about 22 hundred hours I went to Peter's flat outside of London to check on him. He wasn't home. There wasn't a struggle; he just left with all of his belongings. He didn't tell any of his friends he was moving so I got suspicious. Peter was told not to go anywhere without protection. He isn't the most competent wizard.

"Half an hour later I arrived at Godric's Hallow to find it in ruins. James and Lily were dead but little Harry was alive. Hagrid was there and told me that he had to get Harry to his Aunt and Uncle's house. I wasn't happy about it but I was planning on talking to Dumbledore so I could get custody of Harry. I never got the chance.

"The next morning I found Peter a few miles from Diagon Alley. He shouted out for the whole street to hear that I betrayed Lily and James. I cried out that I didn't but before I knew what was happening Peter put a laughing charm on me and then blew up the whole street. He cut off his finger before escaping through the sewer system as a rat."

"Well, that's all. Alastor, please give Mr. Black the antidote.

"Who finds Mr. Black guilty for the betrayal of Lily, James, and Harry Potter?" No one raised their hand. "Who finds him innocent?" the entire Wizengamot rose their hands. "Who finds Mr. Black guilty of the murder of one wizard and eleven Muggles?" Again no rose their hands. "Then I have no choice but find you innocent.

"Because of your unique circumstances we will grant you a few requests; within reason of course."

"I really don't want that much. I want Harry and I want to give him a home."

"No, Harry Potter will not be safe there."

"And where do you expect me to go. My aunt and uncle have thrown me out on the streets. I was told that if I went to Hogwarts I would not be allowed to return to Privet Drive."

"Harry, will you please be quiet?"

"No, Albus, let the boy continue," said Amelia Bones.

"The Dursleys never wanted me. I was a servant, a slave. People say that home is where the heart is. Right now, my heart isn't at Privet Drive; it never has been. Why make me suffer when I can have something better.

"Sirius obviously wants me and is willing to anything to help me. He told me that he escaped Azkaban because he thought I was in danger. Only a true parent would do that. Besides, he is my godfather. He has all legal rights to care for me."

"Well, we do grant you custody." Dumbledore gave Fudge a glare and stormed out in anger. "However, since you were in Azkaban for ten years, you will be required to attend meetings with a consular for six months. Also, we recommend that you and Mr. Potter have monthly meetings at an undisclosed home or at Hogwarts so you can get to know each other."

"I also am going to need help cleaning my house. As you know, my mother died in 1987 and I am the only Black left, leaving me with 12 Grimmauld Place. Since it is likely to have many dark creatures in it, it would not be safe for two people to clean it by themselves. I ask that you recruit help with those in the Ministry and their families."

"That seems reasonable. We will owl you in a few weeks with names of those who volunteer their time to help you. You of course will be allowed to deny any one's help. Your release will be in the Evening Prophet tonight. You may go."

Ten minutes later Harry and Sirius were at Remus' cottage.

"So the great lump is finally free." Sirius chose to ignore that comment. "So what are we going to do tonight? Harry doesn't need to be back until tomorrow night."

"We can have a small party, the three of us and Tonks. Sirius can make a cake and pizza. I will help. Remus can entertain Tonks while we cook. Moony there is no need to blush like that."

"I'm not blushing.'

"Remus, she's my cousin. Well, good luck with her. She is part Black after all."

"What are you talking about?"

Harry and Sirius began chanting, "Moony likes Tonks." Then out of nowhere, a hex came flying at Sirius. Well, it wasn't from nowhere; Remus cast it.

"Harry your wand please." Harry just began to laugh until he came up with a brilliant plan. He fire-called Tonks and invited her over.

It was twenty minutes later, before anyone could react; she literally fell out of the fireplace. Sirius and Remus were still dueling when they heard her fall. She took one look at the boys in front of her and began to laugh.

Sirius was completely pink. Not just any pink, it was baby pink. His hair, clothes, even his eyes and teeth were pink. Remus on the other hand was a rainbow of colors.

The next day the four of them went to Diagon Alley to get Sirius a new wand (the Ministry was paying).

"Hello Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Tonks, and Mr. Potter. I wasn't expecting to see all so soon. Mr. Potter, how is that wand holding up?"

"Perfectly sir, but we haven't been learning that many spells yet. I have a question however; a friend of mine is using his father's old wand and has been getting dangerous results, what could be causing that?"

"That would be Neville Longbottom. Well, his father's core was from a wild Hungarian Horntail. His mother's was a unicorn tail hair. What's the boy's best subject?

"Herbology."

"Then that wand is too aggressive for him. I would write his grandmother if I were you. Now, Mr. Black, we have to find a new match for you. With your, er, past experiences your old wand would most likely reject you."

They went through hundreds of wands and still couldn't find a match. Then he looked at Harry and his smile grew widely.

"This is one of my newest creations, finished it a few days ago. It is dogwood with a phoenix feather core." When Sirius took the wand, it shot out emerald green sparks.

"That wand shares a donor with mine and Voldemort. I can feel it."

A/N So, Sirius' wand core is from Fawkes. Things are about to get interesting. And does any one want to see the cleaning of Grimmauld Place? R/R

Also thanks to those who reviewed. Keep it up.


	14. Chapter 13 End of an Age

Nemi Jade and I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter thirteen

Harry snuck into the castle late Sunday night with a bag under each arm. _I am never going shopping with Tonks again_, thought Harry. She was the reason he was tugging the bags up seven flights of stairs. Since they were now 'family,' she had no problem spoiling her 'cousin'. He was just entering the Common Room when he heard a very familiar disapproving voice.

"Where have you been? The headmaster has been looking for you. You will be very lucky not to be expelled for disappearing like that." Hermione Granger was never going to change.

"I was in London shopping. Come here and look. My new third cousin, Tonks, got me a bunch of new books. Some of them are one of a kind."

She stopped her rant mode and dived into the bags like a kid looking for her favorite toy. _Yup, she was never going to change._

"Well, it's past curfew. I'll talk to Dumbledore after class. Anyway, I had permission from the Minister to be out of school. I kinda had to go to a trial yesterday. You know the one for Sirius Black."

"That's the one that was mentioned in the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter wrote it. The details were a little... unusual."

"Oh no, what did she say?" groaned Harry.

"Here, read this." Hermione handed him a paper.

_SIRIUS BLACK: PRISONER OF AZKABAN NO MORE _

_Last month the infamous Sirius Orion Black, godfather of the Boy-Who-Lived, escaped from the notorious Azkaban Prison. How and why, we can only guess. But in light of current events, the discovery that Peter Pettigrew is indeed alive, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, agreed to give Black a trial. _

_But why wasn't he given a trial ten years ago? _

_This reporter discovered that Bartemius Crouch threw Black into Azkaban without a trial in the first place. We must think of the treatment of those accused of committing a crime. When I asked for Crouch to make a comment he refused. _

_I also discovered that young Harry Potter is to live with the former resident of Azkaban. Black was also unavailable to make a statement and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has forbidden anyone from speaking to Potter. We have to wonder what they are hiding.

* * *

_

On Monday, Nymphadora Tonks walked into Fudges office with a nervous look at the door. Harry told her that he would tell others about his history with the Dursleys' as soon as he had a stable home. She was just speeding the process a little.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to you sir. It's about Harry Potter."

"What about Harry?" asked the Minister.

"I've talked with him and he told me some pretty disturbing thing about the Muggles he was living with." Tonks told Fudge everything that Harry told her. When she was done, Fudge was disgusted by all that he heard.

* * *

It was now Tuesday and Harry was once again in court. This time Sirius was by his side and two of the three Dursleys were in chairs a few feet away. Fudge once again read off all the names, much to the annoyance of Amelia Bones.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, do you understand why you are here?" They refused to answer. "Very well, you are here because you have been accused of neglecting and abusing your nephew."

"We have never touched the boy!" screamed Petunia Dursley.

"Silence! You will not speak unless spoken to." _I really like Madame Bones_, thought Harry and Sirius at the same time. "Harry Potter is very important to our world and we will not see him treated as a common house-elf. We have ways to tell us when Muggles such as you are lying without using a potion.

"Harry has told one of our Aurors that for ten years his bedroom was a small cupboard. Is that true?"

"Yes, but we had no where else to put him."

"What is the layout of your home?" asked Bones

"Well on the first floor are the living room, kitchen, and dining room. We have our room, guest room, and Dudley's rooms." All of this seemed to be forced out of Petunia. Vernon remained quiet.

"So, you have two bedrooms upstairs that weren't in use."

"We gave him as much as he deserved. The boy was nothing more than a burden. We have a son that needs to be taken care of."

"He is a child who lost his parents before he got the chance to know them. He did nothing to you. He is an innocent!" Sirius lost all self-control and looked ready to do some serious accidental magic. Maybe Sirius wasn't such a great lump as Remus and Harry thought.

"That's enough! Who finds those _Muggles_ guilty?" Nearly everyone raised their hands. "Innocent?" Harry saw a few hands but he knew that the Dursleys were going to jail for a very long time.

* * *

Time flew and soon it was the day when the Gryffindors and Slytherins had their first flying lessons. It was one day Harry was really looking forward to reliving. But of course, he did change some things. He hid every copy of Quidditch Through the Ages he could find so Hermione couldn't bore everyone at Gryffindor table. He told Neville to relax and let the broom do the work for him, though he didn't have much luck convincing him. And Malfoy was mysteriously hexed every time he even mentioned flying. This prank was Sirius' idea but Harry executed it. Before any one knew it, it was time for class.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broom. Come on, hurry up." Madam Hooch called all her students.

After everyone managed to 'up' their broom, she told everyone how to grip a broomstick. She told them to rise and come back down. That's where everything changed. As soon as Neville took off Harry was right behind him.

"Neville, Neville, you have to relax. Lean forward." Neville leaned forward alright, right off the front of his broom. Harry took off toward Neville; when he was five feet from the ground, Harry caught him. When they were both on the ground Neville ran towards Harry to thank him but he tripped over a broom and broke his wrist. Madam Hooch left with Neville telling them not to touch their brooms.

"You must like you are so hot catching Longbottom like that. Well let's see if your skills can beat mine." Malfoy grabbed a broom and flew into the air. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy, do you think I'm that stupid?" Just then, Professor McGonagall came down; she saw Malfoy flying from her office.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"I...I..."

"Quiet! Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter follow me."

She led the both of them back to her office. Harry had a small smirk on his face. Malfoy was going to get punished while Harry was going to be rewarded. Life was sweet. He was told to stay outside while she talked to Malfoy. But that didn't stop him from listening.

"Mr. Malfoy, your behavior was inexcusable. I will have to take 50 points from Slytherin and detention for a week. Hopefully that will teach you not to break the rules."

"But Potter was baiting me. He kept saying that I couldn't fly as well as he could." Malfoy tried to blame Harry.

"That does not mean you can disobey a direct order from your instructor. You should have ignored him. Now get out of here. And tell Mr. Potter to come in."

"She wants you."

Harry walked in with fake look of nervousness.

"Mr. Potter, I was watching your flying lesson and think that you could make a wonderful Seeker. I am going to talk to Professor Dumbledore to see if we can bend that First Year rule."

"Are you sure he will? I mean Professor Dumbledore isn't too happy with me right now. I did just send my family to prison."

"I promise that you will be on the team. And Harry, if you ever need to talk or anything just let me know. I'll be here for you."

He then went down to Hospital Wing to get Neville and then went the Great Hall. Malfoy and his cronies were waiting for him near the door. Ron and Hermione were there as well. Harry gave out a small groan when he realized what Malfoy was about to do.

"Potter, you will pay for embarrassing me like that. Tonight, midnight, in the trophy room, we shall have a Wizards' duel. What, never heard of a Wizards' duel"

"Of course I have, I was just thinking of who'd I'd make my second. I think Neville would be the best choice."

"Harry..." Hermione tried to interrupt but Harry silenced her with a look.

"Who's yours?"

"Crabbe," Malfoy said after sizing them up.

When Malfoy left, Harry went to the Gryffindor table with his friends. Ron looked a little hurt, Hermione was fuming mad, and Neville looked petrified.

"Harry, what were you thinking?" Hermione half yelled. "You are going to get us all in so much trouble."

"Relax, will you. I'm not going to duel Malfoy. One because we don't know that much magic and two it was such an obvious trap that mouse wouldn't have fell for it.

"He would think I'm under estimating him when I chose Neville over you Ron."

Harry decided that he was tired and went back up to the tower. It was a very long two weeks. It wasn't until he pulled his blanket over his shoulders that he realized that McGonagall called him Harry.

A/N Ok, I have a confused reader out that needs some things explained to them. Harry wished for a second chance at his life. He couldn't have wished for those he cared for back to life. He could wish for a chance to prevent their deaths. In all technicalities, he did not wish them back to life. He is in a time where those people are alive. So, you will not be seeing Lily and James.

I am now getting advice from Nemi Jade, so I am calling Nemi my co-author.


	15. Chapter 14 A New Halloween

I have a new beta, Arianith. Hopefully my chapters are better with a beta.

Nemi Jade, Arianith, and I, the great and fluffy EmeraldBear do not own Harry Potter. The not so fluffy Jo Rowling does. (lol)

Time flew by quickly and soon it was Halloween.

Harry was sitting in his Charms class daydreaming as Flitwick announced the fact that they were going to begin 'Wingardium Leviosa'. He couldn't help but worry about the troll. It was of those things he had no control over and he couldn't tell anyone about it without them becoming suspicious.

He came out of his daydream just as Ron and Hermione got into yet another fight. He just couldn't convince his friends to get along. Hermione of course managed to make her feather levitate, but Ron just sulked.

Harry was the next person to make his feather go up. He tried to explain the charm to Neville while avoiding the explosion he remembered. His teachers had decided that he was the best tutor for Neville, and they were paired together in every class. He asked Ron for his wand to lend Neville, but he was too busy sulking. As he tried to get his friend's attention, he discussed the root of the problem with Neville.

"Neville, why are you using a wand that you can't control? I talked to Ollivander, and he said that the wand you're using is too aggressive. How about the next time I go see Sirius you come with me to get a new wand."

"It was my dad's wand. Gran wants me to use it to honor him." He looked sullen about this.

"But wouldn't you be able to honor him more if you could work to the best of your ability? With the wand you're using now, you are asking for trouble."

Neville caved. "Alright, I'll go. But Gran isn't going to be happy."

The class soon ended and Harry walked out with Ron and Neville. Ron was still angry and made sure everyone around them knew it, including Hermione.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly."

"Why are always so mean to her? She never did anything to you."

"She's an annoying little know-it-all, and that's why she doesn't have any friends. I hate it when people tell me what to do." _Sounds like you are jealous, Ron._

"She has me. I'm her friend, Ron."

Hermione ran past them. She had heard what Ron had said, but was too upset to hear Harry defending her. She ran into the nearest bathroom and began to cry.

Hermione had really thought that she had friends. She thought that Harry at least would have protected her. She understood that she could be a little bossy but she just wanted the best for those around her. She didn't think she was being mean about it.

She was so hurt by Ron's comments that she locked the door and refused to let anyone in. Sure, there were now five Hufflepuffs who wanted to skin her alive for the torture she put them through, but for right now, she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone, even if that meant missing class. She could get the homework from one of her dorm mates. She hadn't ever thought that she would think that way, but she couldn't help it. There was no way she was going out there.

Harry spent the rest of the day avoiding Ron and letting Hermione cool off. He knew that he had time before the troll came. He was also planning not to go to the Halloween feast, but to go to the kitchens and the Owlery to spend sometime with Hedwig instead. He was planning to invite Hermione as well. He already had a built in excuse for not going to the feast.

Harry had a small problem though; he couldn't remember which floor the bathroom was on. And he couldn't go ask what floor she was on. He was stuck until he overheard a conversation between Parvati and Lavender.

"Can you believe she's still crying? That girl is so pathetic."

"I know. And the Fourth Year Hufflepuffs were about ready to hex her when she wouldn't let them in the bathroom, they were reviewing water charms with Flitwick, and they all needed to use the... well you know what I mean."

"Let's go, the feast is going to begin soon."

Harry was nowhere near the Charms Corridor. It would take him twenty minutes to get to the bathroom.

The troll was released.

He ran as fast as he could, but was afraid it wouldn't be enough.

The troll was climbing the stairs.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Leave me alone Harry."

Quirrell was 'warning' the school.

"Hermione, don't let what Ron said get to you. Neville and I are your friends. Please, Hermione, can we just talk about this?" He was practically begging.

The troll arrived.

"Hermione! We have to get out of here. There's a troll."

"What?"

Hermione open the door and Harry pulled her out. He grabbed her hand and together they fled.

Ron was looking around the Common Room for Harry and Hermione. He couldn't find them anywhere. He hadn't seen them at the feast either. He had not been able to concentrate on what he was eating, and had barely picked at his food. He had to tell someone that Harry and Hermione were missing.

"Percy, I can't find Harry. He wasn't at the feast. Hermione wasn't there either. They don't know about the troll." He was beginning to panic.

"Don't worry Ron. I'll go try to find Professor McGonagall and tell her. I'm sure they are all right. Just try to enjoy yourself. It is Halloween after all." Ron knew he wasn't going to enjoy himself until he knew that Harry and Hermione were safe.

Percy was on the third floor when he saw Professor Snape. He really didn't like Snape and would usually avoid him but this was important. He was about to go down the Forbidden Corridor, when Percy called out to him.

"Professor…"

"What are you doing out of your Common Room, Weasley? You better have a good reason or it'll be a detention and 50 points from Gryffindor."

"Potter and Granger are missing. No one has seen them since classes ended. They didn't even show up for the feast."

Just then, they heard a loud crash a few corridors away.

"Weasley, go find the other professors. Now!"

Percy ran one way while Snape ran the other. For very different reasons, they both hoped that Harry and Hermione were nowhere near that crash.

* * *

The troll swung its club toward Harry but he ducked just in time. The club struck the wall causing a small crater. Hermione screamed as she covered her head. She dove behind a statue to protect herself. The troll swung again, missing Harry but almost hitting Hermione. Debris fell on her, covering her in scratches. She screamed again.

The corridor was too small for Harry to keep dodging the club and he had lost his wand in the first swing. Harry was defenseless. He couldn't protect himself or Hermione. He tried to get to his wand but the troll saw him and swung again. This time it hit its mark. With a loud crack, Harry's leg was broken. Hermione screamed once more at the sound.

Satisfied that Harry was 'dead', it turned to Hermione. It swung its club.

* * *

Snape was running as fast as he could toward the noise. He heard a crack and a young girl scream. He pulled out his wand as he ran around the corner. He saw Granger behind the statue and Potter unconscious on the floor. He tried to stun the troll but its skin was too thick. He didn't want to admit it but he needed help, and soon.

Granger screamed again as the troll swung at her. More debris fell on her as the wall crumbled.

McGonagall and Percy threw stunners at the same time as Snape. They were able to knock the troll out together.

* * *

Harry woke the next day in the Hospital Wing. Hermione was still asleep in the bed across from him. He tried to sit up, but his broken leg wouldn't let him.

"So you are finally awake," said Madam Pomfrey as she came over and handed him a potion. "Drink this while I take a look at that leg."

"What happened? Is Hermione going to be alright?"

"She's fine, Mr. Potter. Now drink up. Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you later, when you have finished healing of course."

An hour later Hermione was awake and Dumbledore was sitting at the foot of Harry's bed. Harry wasn't pleased with this little development.

"Harry, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, sir. May ask why you are here?" He said this coldly, as though he blamed Dumbledore for letting the troll. Hermione just stared at Harry in shock that he would talk to a professor like that.

"I just want to know why you were on the third floor while everyone was at the feast."

"Not that it's your business, but I don't feel comfortable celebrating on the day my parents died." Harry refused to look at the professor; he couldn't risk looking at Dumbledore in the eye. "If you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep. I'm still sore from the troll attack."

Harry turned from the headmaster and closed his eyes to sleep.

A/N Well there's Halloween. I thought it was going to take two chapters but I didn't plan it out right. The next chapter should be the cleaning of Grimmauld Place. I have a lot planned for everyone involved in that chapter.

Thanks to those who reviewed.

By the way, the statue was not the passage to Hogsmeade. Plus, McGonagall and Percy came through a passage of my own imagination. It is not part of canon.


	16. Chapter 15 Our Grim Old Place pt 1

I don't own Harry Potter. Well, that'll never change but I can always dream and embarrass the characters.

Chapter fifteen

Harry and Hermione soon recovered from the troll incident. Harry was excused from Quidditch practice since the leg that he broke wasn't healing properly. Madame Pomfrey was perplexed as to why because it was a simple break. It wasn't until he said that it had broken before that she knew what she had to do. Hermione's scratches disappeared with some well-placed salves.

But that's not important. Today was the day that Sirius was allowed to begin cleanning Grimmauld Place. He got a list of volunteers the week before and only half of them were approved by Sirius and Remus. The ones that were unapproved were those who were once accused of being Death Eaters, with the exception of one who was approved.

Severus Snape had volunteered for cleaning duty. Harry suspected that Dumbledore was using him as a spy. But that was never proven nor did anyone want to try to prove it. Sirius didn't want to waste time on pointless research. Remus, for once, agreed.

Dumbledore was on the unapproved list. This surprised many on the Wizengamot. But when Sirius said he was unapproved because Dumbledore had more important things to do than to clean a house, the Wizengamot understood completely, though that was a complete lie.

The ones who were approved were the Diggorys, the Longbottoms, the Lovegoods, the Weasleys, Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody, and, surprisingly Mundungus Fletcher.

Now, all of these people had very different personalities. It would only have been... prudent to make sure that not too many people clashed with each other. But the combinations of people working together were limited. It was obvious that the married couples would work together and that if they had children they would be with them (meaning Ron and Ginny would be with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley), as the house was very dangerous. Amelia was the only person that Mad-Eye Moody didn't scare off, so they had to work together. Sirius and Harry were going to use this time for 'recommended bonding' so everyone but Remus and Tonks were told to stay away from them unless they needed immediate help. Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Lovegood, Mundungus Fletcher, and Snape were the last ones to be paired off. Mrs. Longbottom and Mr. Lovegood each had kids involved in the clean up so Snape wasn't allowed to be paired with either of them so Fletcher and Snape had to work together. Neither was happy with this but there was nothing anyone could do about it. This left the two with kids. Their personalities were like water and earth. But again, nothing could have been done about it. Hermione was coming as Harry's friend but as her parents were Muggles, they weren't able to help. So Sirius thought it was best if she worked with Neville, who was also coming (he was getting his wand that evening).

When everyone gathered, (it was around seven in the morning) Sirius assigned everyone a room. It was actually Remus who made the arrangements but with Sirius around he couldn't get a in a word anyways.

"We'll be staring on the first floor with the exception of the Weasleys who will be working in the kitchen for now. Hopefully you can make it useable before lunch. And please if possible, don't wake my mother's portrait. A curtain has been put up but she reacts erm... badly to loud noise.

"You already know where to begin so I suggest you get started. And Severus, stay away from Harry and the other kids. We don't want any problems." Snape ignored him and walked up to the first floor making as much noise as he could. Sirius and Harry just followed him and closed Mrs. Black's curtains on their way upstairs.

The morning went by smoothly on the most part. Mrs. Longbottom and Mr. Lovegood fought about everything from the best way to clean the carpets to the nonexistence of certain 'plants and animals' Mr. Lovegood claimed to have seen. Luna ignored them as though no one was fighting behind her and Neville watched with slight interest. Hermione just left the room in disgust. She went off to find someone 'normal'.

Snape was having the worst of the problems. He and Fletcher were assigned to clean the drawing room, which was infested with doxies. Snape was bitten three times and his antidotes were running low.

"Owww." Make that four times.

By lunchtime the kitchen was only half done so they all decided to send Remus to get food from the Leaky Cauldron. Only Snape and Mad-Eye brought their own food.

Harry, Ron, and Neville went up to one of the cleaner rooms to eat their lunch. they left the girls and adults to find their own places to eat.

For the past week, Harry felt as though Ron was hiding something from him. Today was the day Harry was going to find out what it was.

"Why do always choose Hermione over me?"

"I don't understand what you're asking."

"Why do you always support Hermione when she and I get into a fight?"

"I don't always support her. I just don't like when she's picked on because can do things others can't. Hermione is very smart and clever. It's a good but scary combination."

"But she's such a show off. She never lets anyone else be first."

"What are you talking about? Hermione works very hard to earn her place at the top of the year. When you were practicing levitation charms she let you try first. It's not her fault you couldn't do it."

"She didn't have to show me up."

"Ron, you are my best friend but sometimes you can be an insufferable git. Will it hurt you to talk to her?"

"You must be used to getting whatever you want."

"Are you kidding me? Before I met Sirius I had nothing. My whole family hated me. Ron, you are the lucky one. You have a Mum and Dad who loves you unconditionally; brothers and a sister who would do anything for you. I have Sirius and Remus but we barely know each other. I love them and they are mine but they are a substitution compared to what you have. You have no right to say that I get whatever I want. I had nothing while you have everything I ever wanted."

"I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have said that. I just hate that you spend so much time with Hermione. Then you spend your weekends with Sirius, it's as though you don't want to be my friend anymore. You like Hermione and Neville more than me."

"I don't like them more than you. I like them differently. Hermione is like a rival for me. Neville and I have similar pasts. But you are the one who I get to joke around with. The one I play wizard's chess with. Besides, I don't spend all the time I'm not with you with them. I do have practice with the twins. Now, will you just talk to her?"

"Yeah, I will when we get back to school. I hope she'll accept my apology. I was horrible to her."

They went back to work soon after that. The groups, other than the Weasleys, were now working on the second floor. That was when everything went downhill... at least it did for Snape.

The room that was assigned to him and Fletcher was covered in Bundimun secretion. They tried to Scourgify the entire room but they missed a spot. That wouldn't have been a problem except Snape stepped in it. That was a problem because the secretion melted Snape's shoes and all the way to his socks. Suddenly he was off balanced and was on the floor. He unfortunately landed in some more of the muck. It quickly dissolved his robes and somehow his hair. His hair was now in patches and he was quite bald. Nowhere in his potions kit was a cure for that.

That was another problem. He had to sneak out of the house and then to Hogwarts. But he just couldn't manage that. He had yelled out when the Bundimun secretion reached his skin. It burned but it wasn't strong enough to dissolve his skin. He ran out of the room with twelve people coming out of their own rooms to see what was wrong. The Weasleys were the only ones who didn't see him in this state. Snape was never to return that weekend. After finishing getting rid of the Bundimuns, Fletcher went to work with Moody and Amelia Bones. Much to the chagrin of Madame Bones.

It was late at night before the first two floors were completely done. The Weasleys, minus Ron and Ginny, went back to the Burrow. The Diggorys, Mrs. Longbottom, and Mr. Lovegood all went home as well. They were going to return the next day.

But while the adults were away the kids were going to 'play'. They were just going to go to Diagon Alley to get Neville a new wand. His gran had no idea that Sirius was going to do this but the kid was a risk to anyone within five meters of him. Neville tried to control his magic but it was just too sporadic.

Sirius really didn't want to take six kids (including the boy-who-lived), a werewolf, and a Metamorphmagus to Diagon Alley but the kids couldn't be left in that house without Sirius or Harry there. The kids went to the wand shop while Tonks and Remus went for a walk in the alley.

"Welcome everyone, Mr. Potter, are these visits going to be monthly? First you came in for your wand and then your guardians. Well, I can't say you aren't welcome to come see me."

"Actually were here to get Neville a wand. Remember that I told you about all the near catastrophes."

"Yes, I do Mr. Potter. Now, Mr. Longbottom, Which is your wand hand?"

"Sir," interrupted Harry, "I think I know what Neville needs. Dragon heartstring and phoenix tail feather might be too aggressive for him. Also softwood would be best."

Half an hour later Neville walked out with a cherry and unicorn tail hair wand and of course, some polish.

While Neville was getting his wand, Remus and Tonks were walking down the near empty street.


	17. Chapter 16 Our Grim Old Place pt 2

Disclaimer: Well just look at all of my other chapters and you'll get the whole point. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I TOLD YOU THAT FOR FIFTEEN CHAPTERS AND A PROLOGUE. I hope I made my point to you.

Chapter sixteen

It was late before Remus and Tonks returned to Grimmauld Place. Sirius was sitting in the ground floor parlor. He had been waiting for them to return for the past four hours. The kids were already in bed; they had been for the past hour. However, Sirius wasn't surprised when the other two walked in; he was surprised that they were laughing. There was definite smirk on Sirius face when he saw the state they were in. Sirius hid behind the door as the couple entered the room; they were unaware of presence.

"... I never had so—" Tonks went quiet when she heard the door snap shut.

"What were you saying, cousin dear?" he continued before she could answer. "So, how was your date? I do remember you two ditching me with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and that crazy Luna girl in Ollivanders. I swear she was staring at me. It was creeping me out."

Remus was the first to recover, but he did sound a bit... off.

"What date? Nymphadora and I were not on a date. That's just silly. She's family." Remus continued to ramble incoherently.

"Are you two drunk?"

"No! Well, maybe a little." Tonks let out a small giggle. She motioned Sirius to come closer. "Don't tell Remus but I'm totally smashed." She giggled again.

"I think he already knows."

A few seconds later Tonks was passed out on the couch. Sirius picked her up, much to the protests of Remus.

"Where are ya takin' 'er?" Sirius was walking toward the stairs.

"Upstairs, so she can sleep. I'm going to put a sobering charm on the two of you. I can't have Molly in a mood because you have a hangover. You know that she'll kill you if the kids see you like this. Don't fall asleep because I can't lift you."

"Thanks, Pafoo. You greatest, though you are a great lump." Sirius growled at this as he put Tonks in her bed. Then he pushed Remus into his temporary bedroom. With one last look towards Remus' door, Sirius went to bed as well.

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be a peaceful night for Sirius. Being in that house and seeing the evil that dwelled in it, made everything too much to handle. He lying perfectly still in his bed but sweat was pouring off from his face. Suddenly, he began to twitch and screamed.

"NO! Stop; please stop. I didn't do anything!. No!" Sirius let out another scream.

Harry ran out of the bedroom he was sharing with Ron and Neville. He told them to stay in the room before he ran out. He did the same when he saw Hermione poke her head out of the room she was sharing with Ginny and Luna. He met Remus and Tonks (who were looking a bit woozy despite the sobering charm) in the hallway. He also sent them back to bed. Harry started to run again when he heard a soft thud in Sirius' room.

Sirius was on the floor when Harry pushed the door open. Tears were rolling down Sirius' cheeks as he shook in pain. Harry knelt down next to him and tried to shake him awake. It wasn't working. Sirius refused to wake from his nightmare.

"Sirius, Padfoot wake up!" There was only one thing that Harry could think of that would wake Sirius. "Aquatio!" A huge gush of water sprayed Sirius causing him to wake. However, his gray eyes were haunted and dull. Harry leapt into Sirius arms; getting wet himself.

"It's fine. It's over now. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore."

"Harry? It wasn't real, was it?"

"No, it wasn't real. Can you tell me what you saw?"

"I was twelve and just got home from my First Year at Hogwarts. Mother was still mad at me for becoming a Gryffindor. She tried to convince me to switch Houses but I refused. I was already good friends with your father and Remus. I thought Peter was too annoying back then. Mother was mad at me and decided to punish me. She beated me daily. She never fed me. When I returned to Hogwarts, I was nearly as thin as I am now. I never even told James what really happened that summer."

"I guess we really are alike. I think that's why we are so close. We can relate to each other in a way that no one else can understand. I know I'm only 'eleven' but please talk to me and your consular. I want you to get better."

"Don't worry, Pronglet. It's this house that's getting to me. I knew it would be bad but I didn't think that being here would cause so much pain."

"Well, we can fix that; after next weekend of course."

"Why, what happens next weekend?"

"My first Quidditch match. It's against Slytherin. Don't tell me that you forgot. I've been talking about it all day." Harry then saw the smirk on Sirius face. He reached for Sirius' wand and doused him with water again. "Don't do that to me. It's very important to me that you are there."

"Sorry, Har, but I couldn't resist. It's almost time to get everyone up. Do you want to help me make breakfast?"

"Sure, I bet it'll be easy to fed nine people. That's including two people who could eat us out onto the streets. And don't call me Har." Harry began looking though the cupboards looking for food. "Umm Sirius, we don't have any food."

"What!"

"Don't panic. I have the perfect solution."

"Harry, you are not going to take advantage of Molly Weasley. She is a good person and does not deserve to be treated like that."

"I was planning to offer to pay her a galleon a person besides her own children. Catering services make a lot of money in the Muggle world. I know that the magical world probably don't have them because the wealthier families have house elves. And speaking of house elves, where's Kreacher?"

"I told him to leave the house with the order to not talk, look, or be the presence of another sentient being until I decide to call him back. For some reason Dumbledore old me not to free him. I'll listen to him for now but if that creature harms anyone his head is going on that wall."

Harry called Mrs. Weasley to find that she was already in the process of making breakfast for everyone. She said that she noticed that they didn't have any food and was more than happy to provide for them. Harry offered to pay for the food saying that he didn't feel right taking their food.

An hour later, everyone was back (excluding Snape and Mundungus) and ready to clean house. Molly and Ginny Weasley were out shopping for food and other essentials. The two Weasley men were left to help clean the last two floors. Harry, Sirius, and Remus were going to do the attic the weekend after Harry's Quidditch match.

The day went on pretty much like the day before. Sirius, Remus, Tonks took care of the more dangerous creatures. That was until they reached the fourth floor; the floor that the drawing room was on. Harry and Sirius assigned themselves this room.

It appeared to be safe enough. But there was one thing he forgot about the drawing room.

"Paddy, you get the Puffskeins and I'll see what's in the desk. If you find any that are still alive we can give them to the Weasleys."

"Alright Pronglet." Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. Neither of them noticed the desk shudder.

Harry opened the desk. A Dementor flew out of the desk right at Harry.

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—"_

"_Not Harry! Not Harry! Please— I'll do anything—"_

"_Kill the spare."_

Then he heard his own voice. _"Sirius! SIRIUS!"_

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry—"_

"_Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

"_It's too late Harry—"_

"_We can still reach him—"_

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing ...He's gone."_

"Remus!"

Harry passed out. He could handle it anymore.

"I panicked Moony. When Harry needed me the most, I panicked. How am I going to take care of him when I can't even get rid of a Boggart?"

"You did your best, Padfoot."

"He told us that his Boggart was a Dementor. I could have turned it into puppies or something. But I did nothing."

"You tried to conjure a Patronus. That charm is hard enough without ten years of Azkaban behind you. No one expects you to raise Harry by yourself. I'm here for you whenever you need me. Nymphadora will be there for you. The majority of the Hogwarts staff is willing to help you."

"But I failed Harry. I couldn't save him; just as I couldn't save Lil..." Remus interupted hi.

"Stop it Sirius. What happened to Lily and James, though tragic, was not your fault. I thought Harry talked to you about this. He will be fine. Everything is going to be fine. For some strange reason that I can't comprehend, Harry loves you."

"I still have no idea what Lily and James were thinking when they named me godfather."

"Sirius, who was the first person Harry smiled at? What was his first word after mama and daddy? Who did he cry for when ever they left the room? It was always you. It will always be you."

An hour later Harry woke. Sirius was sitting next to his bed.

"Hey, Pronglet, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Harry advoided looking in Sirius' eyes.

"Harry, what did you hear?"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

A/N Well, that's part two. Please read and review.


	18. Chapter 17 Qudditch of a Different Sort

I talked to a lot of people about my anger issues and I have finally gotten over the fact that I will never own Harry Potter. Also, I will (probably) never yell in my disclaimers.

Chapter seventeen

It was once again Friday and that meant that the Gryffindor and Slytherin First Years had Potions together. Harry was in a bad mood because Snape had taken his copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages. _Like the first time he tried to get the book back, but this time Snape wasn't bitten by Fluffy. Harry tried to get the book back but Snape refused. The only thing about that Friday was the fact that Snape still only had half a head of hair. Harry didn't understand why he just didn't shave the rest of it off.

That Friday's class was just like all the pervious classes. Snape questioned him for twenty minutes before setting them a potion. Many of the Gryffindors couldn't stop laughing at Snape so their potions were far from perfect, except for Harry and Hermione's potions.

Snape was trying very hard to find something wrong with Harry's potion. It was perfect but Snape wasn't about to say that.

"Mr. Potter, this is the most abominable potion I have ever seen. It is too dark and too thick. I think ten points from Gryffindor. Maybe nest time you will work harder.'

"Yeah, like Crabbe or Goyle could create a decent potion. I believe that if some should drink... or should I say chew... that potion, they would have rather adverse effects fallen upon them."

"Detent..."

"Before you give me a detention, let me remind you that I will go to Professor McGonagall to see if my behavior warrants such a punishment. You know that she won't tolerate you giving me another unjust detention. Besides, you have stolen my book."

"Detention. Get out, now!"

"Gladly, Professor. I also suggest that you do something about your hair. It looks atrocious."

Harry went up to the Transfiguration corridor. It was just his luck that the Gryffindor Third Years were just being dismissed. Fred and George Weasley were the last two out.

"Why isn't it ickle Harry? I must ask you why you aren't in class. It isn't a good idea to wander in this corridor."

"Yeah, you might get caught by the head lioness."

"I was kicked out of Potions. Snape was having another hissy fit. I was actually waiting to see McGonagall. I told Snivellus I would if he didn't behave." The twins burst out laughing. "Don't tell anyone about that name until you have met my godfather. I'll explain later. Now I have a meeting with a lioness."

He walked into the classroom to find that McGonagall was already sitting behind her desk as though waiting for him. She was actually twirling her wand between her fingers.

"Well, Mr. Potter, tell me what happened now."

Harry told her the whole story. He even told her about the hair comments that he made. She listened patiently and didn't say a word until he was finished.

"I can't do anything to reverse the points being taken away, for I agree that he should have taken them away. Not because your potion was off but because you were being disrespectful. The detention was totally uncalled for, so you will not have to serve it. If he does this again I will talk to Professor Dumbledore. For now, all I can do is give him another warning and get your book back."

"That is all I want you to do. He cannot get away with this behavior. It is putting his students at risk. And I don't want to get caught in the storm."

Harry went to bed that night after telling the twins that his parents and godfather went to school with Snape. He told them that Sirius came up with the name Snivellus. He told them nothing of the Marauders or even mentioned Remus or Pettigrew. He managed to escape them at 2300. He wanted to be prepared for the game.

Harry woke the next morning feeling very nervous. The pre-game jitters combined with knowing what was going happen caused his stomach to be very queasy. Seamus forced him to eat a large pile of sausages.

Oliver gave them the usual pep but Harry paid no attention to it. He was too busy looking for Sirius in the stands. When he spotted him, Harry relaxed. He wasn't kidding when he said that it was important that Sirius was at his game. Before he knew it, it was time to play.

The Quaffle was immediately taken by Angelina Johnson. In fact, the game went exactly as it had the first time. Hagrid showed up and sat next to Sirius. Hermione was on Sirius' other side.

"Harry flies even better than his father. I was told that he was good, but I had no idea."

"He's the youngest player in a century. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione said this in her matter-of-fact voice.

The game continued and Marcus Flint blocked Harry from the Snitch by purposely running into Harry. After this, Sirius refused to take his eyes off from Harry. He didn't even talk to Hagrid or to the young Gryffindors he was sitting with.

The broom first lurched after a Bludger went spinning past his head. It happened again but he trusted Sirius to save him. He kept looking for the Snitch. He still had some control over his broom so he went toward it when he spotted it.

Sirius had his wand out after the first lurch. He indistinctly heard Hagrid say that Harry lost control of the broom. He barely paid attention to Ron and Hermione's side conversation.

"Don't do anything. Who knows what could happen to Harry if someone interferes with the jinx. We don't want Harry to get hurt."

The Nimbus was rolling and gave a wild jerk. Harry was nearly thrown off from his broom. He looked toward Snape to see that he was muttering under his breath. Quirrell was doing the same. The broom gave one last jerk and Harry let go of his broom. The Snitch was a few feet below him. He caught it (in his hand not his mouth) on his way down. He heard Madame blow her whistle when he began to slow down. He still landed pretty hard and he broke his arm but that was the extent of the damage.

Sirius quickly ran down to the pitch. He pushed through the crowds so he could get to his godson. He gathered him in his arms and took him to the Hospital Wing. Ron and Hermione weren't too far behind them. Harry was already in a bed when they entered. Hermione actually flung herself into Harry's arms. Only that wasn't the smartest move Hermione could have made, as Harry's arm was still broken.

"Ahhh, Hermione! Get off me." She quickly jumped off before Madame Pomfrey came back. "My arm is broken. Why did you jump on me?"

"I'm so sorry Harry. I completely forgot about your arm. I was just so happy that you weren't dead. That was really stupid to let go like that. What if your godfather hadn't caught you? I don't want to see you get hurt. Please don't do that again."

"Hermione and I think that Snape was hexing your broom. We saw him muttering without taking his eyes off from you. Do you think he could be trying to kill you?"

"I saw Quirrell doing the same thing. So it could have been who was jinxing my broom. Right Sirius."

"As much as I hate Snape, we have to make them both suspects.'

"But Quirrell could have been doing the counter curse. He is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so he would know the counter curse."

"The same could he said about Snape. He is well versed in the Dark Arts, so he would know the counter curse. He owes Harry's father a few life debts so he might be paying them back through Harry.

"Just don't jump to conclusions. And keep your eyes open for any dangers. You have already learned that just because someone is an authority figure, that doesn't mean that they can be trusted.

"Now you two run up to Gryffindor Tower. I want to talk to Harry alone for a few minutes."

Madam Pomfrey came by and gave Harry a potion and a sling; he had to wear the sling for a week.

"That was an amazing game, Harry. You did the thing right by not panicking and keeping a cool head. That is very important thing to do in an emergency. I am very proud of you.

"The real reason I want to talk to you alone is this." Sirius handed him a small neatly wrapped package. It was the two-way mirror. Harry Sirius a one armed hug. He was definitely going to use those mirrors.

"Thank you. Right now, this is all I have of Dad's stuff. I'll get the map in a few years. But this was from you. I'll use it whenever I need you."

"When did I give it to you before? You obviously recognize it. So, you know not to tell anyone about it. McGonagall would have my head if she saw you with it."

"You gave it to me for Christmas of Fifth Year. I never used it or even opened the package. I kinda forgot about them before the end of the school year. I was an idiot that year and used Umbridge's fireplace. Things were a total mess after that."

"Harry, I know that you aren't telling me something. You never gave me a reason why you came back. You told Remus, but you never told me."

"I can't tell you, Paddy. It would put you in danger."

Sirius finally realized what happened; the reason Harry came back.

"I died, didn't I? You came back to save me."

"I had to come back. I was miserable and I needed you. I believe Dumbledore on one thing. He thinks that the 'power the dark lord knows not' is love. I have the ability to love but I was so heart-broken when you left that I didn't want to be human anymore."

"Harry, whatever happened wasn't your fault. We will talk about this later. You know, when there are fewer ears around."

Sirius walked Harry back to Gryffindor Tower. They were both overwhelmed by the noise when the Fat Lady opened.

"I'll see you next week. Have a good time at the party. And try to have fun." He gave Harry a smile.

"Alright, Paddy. I will."

Harry gave him one last hug and entered the Common Room.

A/N Well that was the Quidditch chapter. I had no idea what to write until I began to write it. All I knew was that Sirius was going to be there. If you're curious as to why Remus wasn't well the night before was a full moon and Tonks was taking care of him.


	19. Chapter 18 Happy Christmas

Disclaimer: Look at the other chapters. I'm sick of writing these things. Alright I'll put on in anyway. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters.

Chapter seventeen

November quickly ended and soon Christmas was approaching. Harry never really liked Christmas while at the Dursleys. It wasn't until he arrived at Hogwarts that he got any actual gifts. Now that he was going home for the holiday, well, things are going to get even better. He just didn't know how much better. Another plus was that Ron and the twins (Percy didn't want to go because he was a Prefect) were going with him to spend the majority of the holiday with him.

Potions class was more unbearable. Malfoy was taunting him again; not that Harry took notice of this. He was far used to this by now. Ron, however, was not. That was proven when Malfoy insulted his family after the last Potions class before break.

"Hey, Hagrid, want any help?"

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks Ron."

Then Malfoy had to open his big mouth. Harry forgot what happened on this day, so he didn't bother holding Ron back until it was almost too late.

"Would you mind moving out of the way? Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose — that hut of Hagrid's must look like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Ron was about to jump on Malfoy when Harry put his arms around Ron's waist. It was lucky that he did because Snape was right behind them (His hair had finally grown back).

"What is this hold up?" Snape sneered.

"It's Potter and Weasley. They were distracting the gamekeeper from his duties."

"Professor Snape, that's not true. I was in the way and the lads were just askin' if I needed 'elp. It wouldn't be righ' to punish 'em."

"Would you all move? I do have a class that I have to get to." Malfoy didn't wait for an answer and pushed through the crowds.

"Ne'er min' im. His father was the same. E's nothin' but a spoiled Slytherin." They were headed toward the Great Hall to see the Christmas decorations.

It was the 23rd; the day that the trio went home. Hermione was going back to her house until the day after Christmas. Ron was going back to the Burrow on the 29th. So they got to at least spend part of the Holidays together. But right now, they were just having fun. That was until Malfoy and his overgrown bodyguards showed up.

"Why isn't it the misfit Gryffindors that no one really wants. Not that I blame anyone for not wanting you. You're just a bunch of freaks.'

"I'm a Marauder not a misfit."

"What did you say scar head?"

"I said I am a Marauder."

"You are such a freak."

"What's wrong Malfoy? Can't you come up with a better insult? I mean 'freak' is so over rated. Even Muggles use that expression. I suggest that if you are going to insult me and my friends, be more creative about it. If I were to rate that all of your insult from the past five minutes I would give you a one. Cousin, why don't you leave and don't come back until you are ready to be more creative?"

Malfoy and his goons left in shock. In fact, the people (meaning Ron and Hermione) in the carriage were in shock.

"Malfoy is your cousin?" aske Ron.

"My grandfather, Charlus Potter, married Dorea Black. Dorea is the sister of Malfoy's great grandfather. Ron you are a pureblood. You of all people should know that all purebloods are related.

"Not all Blacks are evil. Even the Weasleys and Prewetts married into the Black family. Many of those who did were disowned and were literally blown off from the family tree. My Godfather was one of seven who were blown off."

"How do you know all of this?" Hermione had gotten out a pad of paper and was scribbling fiercely. "We don't cover family history at Hogwarts."

"I study the Black and Potter family trees. Just looking at the Black family tree you can find a lot of... let's say interesting information."

"Like what?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Walburga and Orion Black were second cousins. That's Sirius' mum and dad. I just think that these kinds of things are fascinating."

"And disgusting," snorted Ron.

"After a while, if you want your line to remain pure, your choices are pretty slim. The majority of Hogwarts' students are half-blood or second generation Muggle-born."

The next two days before Christmas went by smoothly, well sorta. The Weasley twins started a prank war between them and the two remaining Marauders, not that they knew Sirius and Remus were Padfoot and Moony. The pranks were small and only lasted a few hours. Tonks, Harry, and Ron all thought it would be best not to get involved though they did get stuck in the crossfire.

Ron, Harry, and the twins (they refused to be separated) each had their own rooms. So Harry was shocked when five people jumped on his bed on Christmas morning. He glared at Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, and Ron when he saw it was only seven in the morning.

"Guys," Tonks gave an indignant 'Hmph,' "and Nymphadora," She glared at Harry, "it's too early to be up."

"Don't you want to prank Sirius? Back at school, the four of us would always prank the last one awake on Christmas. It was seen as a punishment for making the other three wait to open presents. I just thought it would be a good idea to continue the tradition."

"Alright you can count me in. It's either that or Remmy cooks and that is always a bad thing. What do you all have in mind?"

"I was thinking of running prank # 731."

"That hasn't been done since your Fifth Year. But let's do a variation because I don't think Tonks wants to see her cousin's underwear. Remus you do step one. Fred, George, you two are responsible for step two, the leg locker jinx and tickling charm. Ron you and I are going to drench him. Tonks you make sure he doesn't try to escape. Meaning keep his wand away from him and don't be clumsy. I don't want any accidents." She gave him another glare but nodded in the end.

They all snuck into Sirius' bedroom. Remus had put a silencing charm on their feet so they wouldn't wake Sirius. Remus pulled out his wand and did his portion of the prank. Tonks already had Sirius' wand as well as her own.

"Levicorpus! He's still sleeping. Fred you do the leg-locker jinx." When Sirius felt his legs snap together, he finally woke up.

"What's going—" "He looked around the room and saw the others and realized what happened. Needless to say, he wasn't happy about it "Noooooo!" Sirius was always the dramatic Marauder.

"George tickling charm" Sirius started to laugh but he tried to fight it. "Harry, Ron, now!" They said their charm together and Sirius was drenched. Harry had on last minute idea and...

"Wingardium!" A bunch of feathers flew out of Harry's wand and stuck to Sirius. Everyone looked at Harry like he was nuts. Sirius looked shocked even though he was still laughing.

An hour later, everyone was downstairs opening their presents. Harry's present for Sirius wasn't at the foot of his bed that morning. Nope it was in the entrance hall.

FLASH BACK

Everyone was getting sick of Walburga Black's portrait. So Harry came up with a plan to get rid of it, the Muggle way.

That afternoon Harry casually walked into the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife he could find. The twins were distracting Sirius and Tonks was able to put up an Impervious charm around the entrance hall. He had Ron levitate him. Then he stabbed the painting and saw that it was parting from its frame. He went done one side and then the other; he was thankful for the Impervious charm around his head to make him temporally deaf. The weird thing was that while he was cutting her portrait, Mrs. Black never tried to escape.

END FLASHBACK

Harry told the twins to make as much noise as they could while they were in the hall.

"Will you two be quiet? I don't want to wake..."

"Wake what, Mr. Black?"

"She's gone! I can't believe it." The others could barely hear him.

"I stuck her in a cardboard box. All you need to do is say the incantation and she'll be gone forever. She's already in the fireplace."

Sirius practically skipped into the living own and started a huge fire in the fireplace. This time Mrs. Black's scream brought joy to Sirius' ears instead of pain.

"Hey Harry, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Sirius."

It was an hour later when Harry realized that something was missing. Dumbledore didn't give Harry his father's Invisibility Cloak.

A/N I want to thank my reviewers though I ask you to review the story and NOT the A/N. That is ridiculous. Please keep up the reviews.

I also once again ask you to read my other stories. I'll have another Gryffindor story up soon. I'm suffering from writer's block when it comes to that series. Ideas are welcome. Give me a personal letter not through the review. They will be ignored if you do it that way.

The info about the Black family can be seen at hp(dash mark won't save)lexicon


	20. Chapter 19 Wizard's Tag

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the Dursleys. I don't own Remus Lupin. I don't own Nymphadora Tonks. I don't own Sirius Black. I don't own Albus Dumbledore. I don't own the Weasleys. I don't own Minerva McGonagall. I don't own Severus Snape. I don't own Rubeus Hagrid. I don't own Hermione Granger. I don't own Filius Flitwick. I don't own Argus Flitch. I don't own Binns or any of the other professors. I don't own Hogwarts. I don't own Grimmauld Place. I don't own ANYTHING. Okay I'm done now.

Chapter nineteen

Sirius and Remus went to Hogwarts the next day to see the Headmaster about a certain cloak. They knew that they had to lie and that it was going to be difficult. At least it was going be difficult for Sirius because Remus was a natural Occlums because his werewolf blood.

"Sirius, Remus, please come in," called Dumbledore.

"How does he do that?" Sirius asked Remus who just shrugged.

"What do I owe this pleasure? Surely, you have a house full of kids. And it isn't a good idea to leave Harry without any protection." His brow was in a frown.

"My godson is perfectly safe. Tonks is at home right now. And even if he were alone he would be safe. I have the house under the Fidelius charm. No one can find him."

Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback for a moment but quickly recovered. His smile once again took over his face and his eyes were brightly twinkling.

"Who is your Secret-Keeper? When did this happen? It won't be safe unless I am your Keeper. I wish to contact them so we can trade."

"It is none of your concern who my Secret-Keeper is. I'll tell you but she won't tell you where we live. It's Tonks. We cast the spell about an hour after the house was finished. She is an Auror so she is capable of being a Secret-Keeper. Besides, she can't tell anyone the address unless she has my permission. Modifying spells is a wonderful thing isn't it." He gave the headmaster a mock smile.

"But there a reason why we came to visit you." Sirius continued. "I believe that James left his Invisibility Cloak in your possession."

"I can't confirm or deny that."

"I took Harry down to the Potter vault. The Cloak wasn't there. I know for a fact that James didn't have it a Godric's Hallow. Since it wasn't at Gringotts, it means that you must have it. He knew that Voldemort was after them so he would want to keep it safe until the danger was past. Now, give me the cloak."

The headmaster evaded the demand and tried to make the two men forget the cloak.

"How did Harry get into his family vault? He wasn't supposed to be able to enter until he reached his majority."

"That's only true unless he had permission from his guardian. He had my permission. He deserves to know the full extent of his wealth. Don't try to control Harry."

"I'm not controlling him. I just don't want him to become lazy with his studies. If he know that never has to work a day after he leaves Hogwarts, he won't take his education seriously."

"So lying to him is beneficial for his future. If this continues, he will never trust. You already are on thin ice because he found out that you left him at the Dursleys."

"Headmaster we do need to get back. Who knows what kind of trouble the Weasley twins can cause while were not there. Now give us the cloak and we can leave." Remus was very calm as he said this.

"Fine! Have it your way. If Harry gets into trouble while using that thing, I will not protect him." He left his office to his personal quarters to get the cloak.

"Thank you, headmaster. It was lovely seeing you again."

(While Sirius and Remus were meeting the headmaster)

"Alright everyone, the name of the game is Wizard's Tag. The rules are as follows." Fred Weasley was explaining to the other kids, this now included Hermione. "First Year level spells only and that Wingardium charm Harry created. Make all spell last only one minute. No tripping, you will be disqualified and thrown out of the game. Everyone is a target, even those who aren't playing. Curses are encouraged. That is all. Oh one more thing. No tag backs for five minutes."

"We have a piece of parchment charmed to keep count of how times each person is hit. And remember the only rooms that are forbidden are Mr. Black's and Mr. Lupin's. Also, no point me spells. Let's have some fun. Ready... Set... Hide!" Fred finished the list of rules for his brother.

Hermione followed Harry. She knew that the only way to win was to form an alliance. She knew that the only person that would join her would be Harry.

"Harry, I know this might sound weird but I was hoping that we could team up. It will increase the chances of survival." Hermione whispered.

"You are a genius."

"I already knew that, Harry. Try to tell me something I don't know."

"You don't know that the third floor corridor that's forbidden is being guarded by a three-headed dog named Fluffy. It's guarding whatever Hagrid took out of Gringotts."

"How do you know that?" she demanded.

"I just do." He shrugged her off.

The duo walked into the kitchen and hid behind one of the counters. Ten minutes later Ron walked in. Harry soon had perfect aim and shot a levitation charm at him. For a minute Ron was floating above the table. Hermione let out a giggle when she heard Ron fall. She took Harry's hand and they dashed out of the basement. Ron tried to curse Hermione but he missed.

Fred and George decided to split up. Fred was trying to sneak up on his brother but stepped on a lose floorboard. George turned around. The spells passed each other in mid-air and they were both hit at the same time. They sprouted identical boils on their faces.

"I can't believe that happened." They spoke at the same time.

It was twenty minutes after Harry charmed Ron (the game started half an hour ago), that they found Tonks. Hermione placed a weak tickling charm on her.

"So you are finally involving me in your game. Prepare to lose." She shot a charm at Harry and he easily dodged it. He shot a charm back at her and he also missed. They continued this for ten minutes, neither one hit the other. During that time, the Weasleys entered the room. Hermione had to stop Ron from cursing Harry. The four kids were amazed that Harry could duel an Auror using only First Year charms and curses. He even tried to transfigure her shoes.

It was Sirius who saw Harry and Tonks dueling. He knew that Harry was really holding his abilities at bay. He shot a curse at Tonks and ended the impromptu duel. Tonks was covered in black feathers that disappeared a minute later.

"What's going on here?" asked Remus.

"We were playing Wizard's Tag. But those two decided to have a duel," said Ron.

"Tonks, why on earth did you start a duel with an eleven-year-old?"

"I... I... I don't know. We were just playing." She look very uncomfortable.

"Harry," said Sirius, "upstairs now. We need to talk."

They went upstairs in silence. Sirius wasn't happy when he saw Harry dueling Tonks. He put up an Impervious Charm to prevent anyone from spying.

"Harry, you need to be more careful. You should have ran instead of dueling Tonks. On one can find out that you know the future. No one can know your abilities. When Voldemort rises, it would be safer that he didn't know what you were capable of and dueling an Auror isn't the best way to hide your prowess. We have to convince Tonks not to tell anyone what you can do. Please tell me that you won't duel anymore."

"I wasn't doing anything wrong. I didn't cast anything stronger than a disarming hex. No one would have thought anything unusual was going on. I would have let her win."

"That's not the point. What if you made a mistake and cast Protego? No First Year would have been able to cast that. You are powerful but not even Fudge wouldn't have been fooled by any excuses that we came with. Dumbledore is afraid of his students getting to much power and would have given you a magic suppression potion. I'm only trying to protect you."

"I know. But I hate hiding my powers and knowledge. It's tough not having anyone at Hogwarts that I can trust enough to talk to."

"I know Pronglet. I want to say that it'll get better but not even you can know that.

"By the way, you are grounded for the rest of the night. You are to finish the rest of your homework tonight. And none of your friends can help you."

Harry pouted for a moment before nodding his head.

"So, did you get my cloak?" Sirius just threw a pillow at him.

A/N Now this was a hard chapter to write. To make a confession, I had no idea as to why I didn't give Harry his cloak last chapter. I just had an idea and used it. The next chapter will be a huge jump from the Holidays. I just want the story to progress.

And once again thanks to Nemi Jade with her help with this chapter. I would still be stuck without her suggestions.


	21. Chapter 20 The Next Five Months

My fellow readers, I have not nor ever will own Harry Potter. That is all. Thank you all for 'listening'.

Chapter twenty

_January 8, 1992_

_It has been a while since I last wrote. Things at Hogwarts are very quiet. And very, very boring. I wish for the more complex days and the adventures. _

_Can't say that I miss the nightmares that I had the first time around. That Mirror would have driven me insane if I spent too much time in front of it. Though, I am curious as to what it would show me. I may not have Mum and Dad but I do have some kind of a family. That is what I always wanted. _

_I told Ron and Hermione about the Philosopher's Stone over the Holidays. It was hard to come up with an excuse that was believable. I just told them a modified version of what happened last time. I said that that I visited Hagrid after a Quidditch practice and let the name Flamel slip. I gave them a half-truth when I told them that I remembered seeing his name on Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog Card and that I researched who he was. I'm so glad that they actually believed me. _

_January 17, 1992_

_I forgot how much of a maniac that Wood is. We have practice four times a week. If I ever become captain, I promise that I won't become as obsessive as him. Everyone knows that Hufflepuff doesn't have the greatest team. Diggory is good but I am better. I almost didn't recognize him from the Sixth Year that I remember. Now he is a small shy Third Year. _

_I had Potions again today. I think I hate Snape more now than I did the first time. I don't care what Uncle Remmy says, the man is nothing more than a slimy git. I would rather take Potions through a correspondence course. However, I can't do that until I'm a Sixth Year. Snape is trying very hard to make my life as hard as possible. I think he might succeed in his goal to make my brain complete mush. _

_February 13, 1992_

_Ugh, I hate Snape. I can't believe I forgot that Snape was going to referee this match. I remember winning the game because I have only lost once and that was because the Dementors made me fall off my broom. I really don't care. If I remember correctly, the game lasted only five minutes. It's only a game and we're not going to win the Quidditch Cup this year. _

_Ron and Hermione were taking it harder than I am. They suggested that I break my leg. Like that's going to prevent Wood from making me play. If I can fly, I can play. Wood would put my leg in a splint and make sure that I can climb on the broom. Besides, Madam Pomfrey can heal bones in about a minute. _

_Why do I have to have Potions on Fridays? Snape is horrible to be around on a normal day but to be in his presence the day before a Quidditch game is a nightmare. Gryffindor can pass Slytherin in House Points so things are going to be... I don't have the words to describe the animosity Snape has towards me. _

_Malfoy has been acting weird since Christmas. In fact, I don't think he insulted me once since we got back._ _He must be planning on something huge. It's either that or he's waiting for me to do something stupid. He has been taunting Neville more than usual. I had to give him chocolate on more than one occassion. _

_On a good note, Sirius is no longer has to see that consular. I never did find out what they talked about. He now has full custody of me and his flying motorcycle. I can't wait to see it again. The last time was the night Hagrid brought me to the Dursleys. And then I was asleep most of the time. _

_February 22, 1992_

_The game barely lasted five minutes. We flattened Hufflepuff. I still think all that extra practice was pointless. Ron got the bloody nose and Neville was knocked out cold. All is as it was last time. I think I gave Snape a bit of a scare when I nearly dive-bombed him. But that's not a big deal. _

_And about Snape, I skipped his conversation with Quirrell. Not really any point to listen to something I already know. I know that Quirrell is going to go after the stone. _

_Instead, I went down to the kitchen to head off the Weasley twins. They were shocked that I already knew how to get to the kitchens. I think they were trying to impress others that they could knick food. It's not that hard, the house-elves practically stuff food down your throats. _

_March 1, 1992_

_Today is Ron's birthday. Not much is happening. _

_March 22, 1992_

_Good old Hermione. She gave Ron, Neville, and me study schedules. Ten more weeks till our exams and my confrontation with Quirrell. The three of them are still convinced that Snape is the one after the stone. _

_April 9, 1992_

_So much homework. Brain can't function. I'm so thankful that Hermione is my friend. I won't be able to get all of my homework done. Still not that much is happening. _

_Sirius and I have been talking to each other once a week. He likes to be kept up to date on how I'm doing. He's like the complete opposite of the Dursleys. _

_April 17, 1992_

_Ron, Hermione, and I went down to see Hagrid today. Low and behold there was a large black egg in the fire. You guessed right. It was Norbert the baby Norwegian Ridgeback. I called Sirius as soon as we got back to the dorm. We have to get rid of him before the 24. If we don't he will hatch. I also wrote to Charlie to ask if I can send the egg to Romania with Sirius and Uncle Remus. This is going to be hard. How are they going to cross a continent on broom with out being seen? _

_Seven days till the hatching. _

_April 19, 1992_

_A slight change in plans Charlie's friends are going to met Sirius and Uncle Remmy in Slovenia. I have no clue where that is. Hermione told me that it was south of Austria. I have no choice but to believe her. Besides, why would she lie to me about geography? _

_Five days till the hatching. _

_April 23, 1992_

_Norbert is gone. Hagrid is disappointed that he didn't get to see the dragon hatch. I feel sorry for the man but I also feel good riddance. That dragon caused Neville, Hermione, and me too much grief the first time around. And to think I did all this to save Gryffindor 150 House Points. _

_May 6, 1992_

_Sirius retuned to London last night. I can't believe how long it took Sirius and Uncle Remus so long to deliver Norbert. According to Remus, it was a nasty shock when Norbert began to hatch while they were in the air. Sirius nearly had a heart attack when he felt the egg started moving in his pocket. My only thought was better him than me. _

_Something weird happened today. Hermione gave us the day off. The exams are less than a month away and now she gave us the day off. Ron and I went flying and Hermione watched. I wanted to teach her but she refused. I think she's been learning behind my back. This doesn't make sense with the Hermione that I know. She knows that I am smarter than she is and isn't ashamed to ask for my help. Sure, I have four more years experience, but I am still smarter. Before I went back, I would have been the one going to her for help._

_Ron still managed to get stuck in the Hospital Wing. I guess it was meant to happen. Just like Neville breaking his wrist was inevitable. _

_Malfoy. Now that is an interesting topic. He's gone back to his childish taunting. Okay, I know that he is a child. I can't help but think that he is up to something. _

_May 25, 1992_

_I never really noticed just how pathetic Quirrell is. The way he behaves is nothing less than nauseating. The man is supposed to be a Death Eater. I heard him with Voldemort and it was sad that such a talented man was reduced to something that couldn't control his own soul. He is tainted and he can't do anything about it. He must be happy with his choice but I can't see how. I can't wait for our confrontation. _

_Sirius, however, can wait. He knows that I have to do this, but he's not happy about. He talks to me everyday on the mirror and Hedwig glares at me for the number of letters that are sent. She never seems to find a happy medium. Before it was too few and now it's too many. That owl is so weird sometimes. I swear that she knows when I'm not as happy as I should be. _

_I just have one question for myself; why did I come back to my First Year? Things were a lot less complex when I was thirteen._

_I'm not going to write again for a while. I just have too much to do. I am tired of all of this waiting. My friends are my lifesavers and they don't even know it._

A/N I got all of these dates from hp-lexicon. It really is quite interesting. I enjoy reading the essays the fans have submitted.

Harry never actually called Remus Uncle Remmy to his face. It's just how he feels about Remus. He can't give Sirius a title because it doesn't feel right to call him uncle and dad is too personal right now.


	22. Chapter 21 Into the Flames

Ret top yr rah n wot 'nod I. I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter twenty-one

Harry's scar was burning. He told his friends (this included Neville) but they were too busy revising to see the danger they were in. Sirius and Remus were the only ones he could confide in. It just wasn't any of their concern.

"Guys, just keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

"I'll tell what's out of the ordinary; Harry is acting so strange." Ron whispered to Hermione and Neville. They both just nodded in agreement.

Harry was lucky that he already knew what to expect on his end-of-year exams. His scar was burning worse as the week progressed. The only exams he had trouble with were Defense and Potions for obvious reasons. He couldn't concentrate when he could feel Voldemort's eyes on him. Potions was because Snape was breathing down his neck.

He had no idea how he got through his last exam, History of Magic. He knew the info and he wrote down everything he knew but knowing what was going to happen later that night just unnerved him.

He ran into McGonagall with his three friends and asked to see Professor Dumbledore. She knew that Harry and the Headmaster's relationship was unstable at best. She grew suspicious and told them that the Headmaster was out and could speak to them the next day. Harry was expecting this and told the others that he was going after the Stone that night. Harry was shocked when Neville volunteered to go as well. Sure, the new wand and strong friendships helped him but he still lacked some confidence.

"It's going to happen tonight. With Dumbledore gone, the Stone will be unprotected. Since you already said that you are going to help me, I need your full cooperation. We each have a special talent. Neville you are our calm in the face of a disaster. Ron you are our strategist. Hermione you are the logic. And I am the analyzer. Separate we are strong but together we will be unbeatable. We are setting out tonight to prove ourselves to the world.

"We are Gryffindors for a reason. It's because we chose this path. Not because of what some smelly old hat sang. Just remember that with whatever we have to face down there. I believe in all of you.

"Neville, do you remember the charms that I taught you? You can do them as long as you keep your focus."

"I know most of them but I haven't been able to practice the couple weeks. I was more worried about my Potions grade. If I study a little more, I should get most of them."

"Actually, the best course of action right now is to act normally as possible. I think I can get the twins to help us sneak out without rising suspicion. Think about what were you planning on doing after the exams."

"Just hang out outside with you guys," answered Ron.

It was just after dinner before the four found Fred and George.

"I have a favor to ask of you two."

"What do you want?" They asked together.

"I need a way to sneak out of the Common Room with three others without getting caught."

"And why should we..."

"Allow you to break the rules?"

"I'll let you use my dad's old cloak. It's could really help you with your, shall I say, endeavors."

"What would we do..."

"With a mangy old cloak?"

"Agree to help me and I'll give you details."

"Fine."

Harry told them about the invisibility cloak and watched their eyes widen.

It was an hour later when Fred and George opened the portrait hole laughing about some prank they just pulled. The foursome whispered their thanks as they passed them.

It didn't take them that long to get down to the third floor. They didn't meet anyone along the way, not even Peeves. Harry had discreetly put silencing charms on there shoes. No one noticed because they were so nervous about what they about to do.

Harry pulled out the wooden flute he had gotten from Hagrid for Christmas. He began to play as soon as the door closed behind Neville. He gestured to Hermione to take the flute so he could explain his plan.

"I will jump first. Then Ron and Neville will follow after me. Hermione you will go last and don't stop playing until right before you jump. Hagrid told me who was all guarding the Stone other than himself. Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, Snape, and Dumbledore are all guardians of the Stone. I think he might have put the names in order of whose protecting.

"Neville, that means that you are up first. Identify the plant and defeat it as fast as possible. I don't want to take all night."

Harry jumped into the hole and allowed himself to be tangled in the Devil's Snare. Ron quickly followed him. Neville took one look at Harry and Ron and started a fire before Hermione even landed.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"Devil's Snare. It's easy to take care of if you know how. Gran would never let me anywhere near it. Thought I would kill myself or something. I read all about it after Professor Sprout mentioned it in class."

"You took all the books I wanted to read." She was a little indignant about that little fact.

"Focus Mi, we don't have time for you and Neville to fight over books. You know that Neville's best subject is Herbology. I bet he's better than you are. Now, can we go?"

"Fine, and don't call me Mi."

They walked a little ways before they heard wings flapping.

"Birds?" Ron asked dumbly.

"No, they're keys. Haven't you ever heard of cruelty toward animals? There are hundreds of them in a small space. Flitwick isn't cruel." He saw three brooms by the wall. "Hermione, you're a better flyer than Neville."

They mounted the ancient brooms, leaving Neville on the ground. Harry instantly saw the key that they needed. He caught it using the same plan he used the first time.

The chess game was a little different, as they had to include Neville. He was a rook. It was a little more brutal than he remembered. He wished that Ron didn't have to sacrifice himself to win the game. Hermione looked like she was close to tears. The other three left the game unhurt.

"Neville, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Ron. I don't want to separate but sometimes it's necessary. Try to wake him and send Hedwig to my godfather and uncle. They will know how to contact the headmaster. Let's go Mi."

The duo passed through the room with the troll trying to hold their breaths and entered the room with the Riddle of the Potions. He allowed Hermione to solve the riddle as she did little in the other rooms. In fact, he forgot which ones they had to drink. She quickly solved them without Harry interrupting her concentration.

Once again, he was shocked to find Hermione in his arms.

"Harry — you're a great wizard, you know."

"And you are a great witch. If it weren't for your friendship I would never have gotten this far. I owe you so much Mi."

"You owe me? If it weren't for you I wouldn't have any friends." Harry kissed her cheek before he let go of her; this caused them both to blush. "You better get going."

He watched her as she took a drink and left the room. Not another word was spoken between them as she shivered and walked through the purple flames. Harry also took a drink and walked though the black flames.

To say Harry wasn't surprised to see Quirrell would be considered an understatement. To say that Quirrell was surprised to see that Harry wasn't surprised is another understatement.

"Hello, Professor. Nice evening don't you think."

"Potter. I thought you were going to show up."

"Can we just get this over with? I know that you have a parasite living off the back of your head. That mirror behind you isn't really all that great. It lies and deceives those who look into it."

At those words, Harry heard Voldemort's high cold voice tell Quirrell to kill him. Harry instinctively put his hands in front of his body; foolishly, he dropped his wand.

"You will not touch me!"

A burst of golden light flew from his hands and hit Quirrell. His skin started to burn and his turban fell off. Harry had no idea of what was going on. The pain Harry was causing Quirrell was so great; he was twitching on the floor. Harry pulled his hands back to his sides. Bad move. Voldemort took control of Quirrell's brain, knowing that it would kill him. Harry flung his arms out again and the gold light once again attacked and for that, Harry was thankful.

Quirrell's body disappeared all that was left was the vapor that was Voldemort. He fled through the black flames.

Harry was weak from using so much magic. With the little energy he had left, he walked over to the Mirror of Erised. He smiled at what he saw.

"Hi Mum and Dad. I miss you and I will always love you two, but I can't stay. I guess my greatest desire isn't keeping the Stone from Voldemort. It's you. It'll always be you. Bye." He touched the glass and turned to go. He had tears of happiness his eyes.

Harry walked though the black flames to see Dumbledore coming through the purple ones. He gave the Headmaster a cold glare before taking the bottle Hermione drank from and took the rest of the potion.

Dumbledore was stuck in that room for an hour before the bottle refilled itself. He was slightly confused by Harry's disrespectful behavior.

A/N One chapter to go and the First Year story will be done. I'm debating whether or not to include the Quidditch Final. Harry is awake but is very weak.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Sorry that it took me so long to update.


	23. Chapter 22 End of the Year

I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. It's a shame really, Harry's life could have been so much better if I were his creator. But I not and all I can do is mess with him.

Chapter twenty-two

The next morning Sirius was found by the headmaster in his office. Dumbledore put a smile on his face even though he knew that his conversation with Sirius wasn't going to go well. He a least had to try to appease the younger man. He knew that Sirius was very protective of those he considered to be family. Dumbledore just had to play on those feelings of over protectiveness.

"Hello Sirius, how are you this morning? Would you care to take a seat?"

"I'm too angry with you right now for these pleasantries, Dumbledore." He gave Dumbledore a cold glare reminiscent of the one that Harry gave him the night before. Dumbledore let out a soft sigh that no one else heard.

"I see that Remus isn't with you."

"He's with Harry, trying to convince him to take the rest of the school year and skip the last week of classes. After he's been through, I wouldn't blame him for wanting to relax and try to forget what he saw. But for some reason he believes Severus will take points from Gryffindor or even give him a detention. I wonder what gave him that impression."

"I'll talk to Harry after lunch and excuse him from the rest of his classes. He is fine. Nothing a little relaxation won't be able to cure. Harry needs to be in Potions. According to Harry's records, he's failing that class."

"I saw Harry brew the most incredible potions last summer so don't tell me that Harry is failing. We are getting of the topic that I came to discuss. You allowed four First Years to believe that it was their responsibility to protect the school while you were gone."

"I was summoned to the Ministry."

"What is more important: the safety of your students or giving advice to the Minster? You knew that the Philosopher's Stone was in danger if you weren't there to protect it. It obviously wasn't as well protected as you thought. If First Years could get past those obstacles, anyone could have.

"You placed the entire school in danger when you left. You put may godson in danger. You know that Harry is very much like his mother. She could never resist a mystery and neither can Harry. He could have died in that chamber. He's lucky he's not in a coma."

"Sirius please calm down. I promise that Harry is going to be fine. Just keep a cool mind."

"A cool mind? You're just lucky that I'm not going to punch you. You still haven't explained why you left the school. Don't say it was because the Ministry needed you.

"I can't explain myself Sirius, I am very, truly sorry." Sirius stormed out of the office.

Harry and his friends were on there way to Potions when Sirius was leaving Dumbledore office. Hermione was at his side worried about Harry's pale face. He was being unusually quiet. Something just wasn't right with him.

"Harry, you should have listened to... er... how do you know Remus Lupin.?"

"He was one of my dad's best friends. Why didn't you ask at Christmas?" Hermione shrugged and Harry continued. "When I ran away from the Dursley's he took me in. Remus is like an uncle to me. He really helped me when I needed him. Now, what were you going to say?"

"You should have listened to your 'uncle' and rested for the remainder of the year. You don't look well."

"I'll be fine. Snape isn't going to do anything stupid while my guardians are nearby. Sirius is angry and Snape isn't that suicidal. Besides, if I don't go to class I can't play tomorrow."

They walked into the classroom just after Snape arrived. It was obvious that he was in a worse mood than usual, and that was saying a lot.

"You four are late. Twenty points each from Gryffindor." He sneered at them. He didn't even notice that Harry was barley able to stand; not that he would care if he did notice.

If Harry were feeling better, he would have been angry. But he just didn't have the energy to fight with Snape. At the moment, however he felt as though he were about to fall asleep. He was lucky that Ron agreed to switch partners with him so that he could work with Hermione. She was willing to most of the major work and allowed to stir the potion when it was necessary. All went well until the end of the class when Snape called Harry up to the front to test the potion.

Harry was feeling extremely dizzy at that time and wanted nothing more than to lie down. Hermione was about to protest when Neville kicked under the table and motioned her to remain quite.

He took a few steps forward and collapsed to the floor. In a matter of seconds, Hermione was by his side. Harry was unconscious and even paler than he was at the beginning of class. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell that caused Harry to float. She motioned Ron and Neville to follow her.

They ran into Sirius on their way to the Hospital wing. He ran a scan over him (during to past eight months Sirius had been practicing medi-magic). It showed that Harry was magically exhausted turned physical.

"He's going to be fine. However, the last place that he needs to be is the Hospital Wing. I know of the perfect place to take him."

He sent the trio to their dorm to fetch Remus (no pun intended) and then to stay there. He didn't need three worried kids under his feet. He then went to the Room of Requirement; knowing that it could provide the potions that he needed to help Harry.

For three hours, Sirius forced the potions down Harry's throat before woke again. His color was better and he was able to sit up without feeling dizzy. But that didn't prevent him from being confused. He had no idea where he was. Sirius and Remus noticed that he was awake and were instantly at his side.

Sirius explained everything and said that he was fit enough to play the next day. He then sent Harry to his common room where he knew his friends would be anxious to see him. They decided to have an early dinner and that Harry should go to be soon after.

The game the next was set to take place an hour after breakfast. The rumor was that morning was Harry being too ill to play. The Ravenclaws were a little too self-confident that they were going to win. Harry assured Oliver Wood that he was going to play.

The day was incredibly hot and there was no wind to speak of. The sun was fortunately partially hidden behind one of the few clouds. Harry climbed on his broom and took off on Hooch's whistle. He momentarily closed his eyes and began to relax.

The Ravenclaw Seeker was a rather large Sixth Year. His extra weight was really going to slow him down. Harry gave him a swift smile before he began to search for the Golden Snitch. The Ravenclaw Beaters were built the same way as their Seeker (they were very slow on Nimbus 1500's) and were aiming the Bludgers at Harry and the Gryffindor Chasers.

It was twenty minutes later and twelve near misses when Harry caught sight of the Snitch. Harry couldn't help but laugh. It was right in front of Draco Malfoy. The Ravenclaw Seeker was tailing him but his 1500 was no match for his Nimbus 2000. He swooped down towards Malfoy and caught the Snitch. He laughed when he heard a rather girly scream. Harry flew to the ground, did a flip five meters off the ground, and landed to show off the Snitch. He was breathing heavily as he smiled at the final score, 300-150, Gryffindor won.

The party in the tower was just like the one from his Third Year. Wood was beaming and everyone was gushing over Harry's amazing catch. And apparently, Harry wasn't the only one who heard Draco Malfoy scream like a pansy (again no pun intended) and everyone was laughing about it. Everyone also noted that Snape wasn't at the match.

The next day, Dumbledore had McGonagall escort Harry to his office. Sirius and Remus had gone home the day before. Harry didn't protest the meeting because he knew that it was inevitable.

"Hello Harry, would you care for a lemon drop?"

"No thanks sir. I haven't had breakfast and don't want to ruin my appetite." Harry knew that the drops were laced with the loose-lips laxative and a claming drought. Both were indictable when you scanned a person's blood.

"I called you here because I thought you might have some questions about what happened in the last chamber. It might help you if you talk about what occurred down there."

"All due respect, sir, but I'm not ready to talk about it. A lot has happened to me this year and a quiet summer at home is exactly what I need. I just need a break."

"Please, Harry, tell me."

"We exchanged words. He couldn't touch me. The power I felt while protecting myself was unimaginable. It drained me though. Voldemort disappeared without a trace. Quirrell was nothing more than a pile of ashes when Voldemort was finished with him. I stayed there for a few moments; I think I was in shock. Then I just left."

"Did you look in the Mirror?"

"Yes sir."

"What did you see?"

"That's a very personal question. That's something I don't think I can tell to anyone. Besides, someone like me. What do think I would have seen?"

"So you understand the purpose of the Mirror."

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, I show not your face but your hearts desire. It was kinda obvious; with the mirror writing and everything. A neat trick you pulled there, Headmaster. I'm guessing that in order to get the Stone you had to want to find but not use it. Voldemort and Quirrell are both greedy. I didn't desire to find the Stone so I couldn't get it out of the Mirror. Is it still there?"

"No, it has been destroyed."

Harry got up to leave from his yearly meeting with the headmaster. Dumbledore just let him leave. When Harry left, he let out a sigh, thankful that Harry didn't yell at him.

The rest of the week went by quickly for Harry and his friends. He was very anxious to see his marks and the class standings. He knew that the only thing that could hurt his rank was Potions. The first time around, he didn't even look at the list.

When he saw the list, he was surprised to see he was listed as third, after Hermione and Terry Boot. It turned out that His Potions mark wasn't as bad as he thought it was. He was surprised that even Ron had a higher rank than Malfoy, with Ron being sixteenth and Malfoy eighteenth.

The leaving feast wasn't something Harry looking forward to going to. But, as he had no reason not to go, he decided to suffer though Dumbledore's speech.

Even after winning the Quidditch match, Gryffindor was in last place for points (the Third, Fourth, and Sixth Year Gryffindors had Potions during that last week). Harry was perplexed to know that even with the 150 points that he saved from the Norbert incident didn't even matter. He really didn't even care if Gryffindor won the House cup or not. Snape probably fixed the points system anyway.

The only thing that changed from Dumbledore's speech was the fact that Neville was mentioned before Harry and was awarded fifty points like Ron and Hermione. He cheered along with the other Gryffindors but was the first one to calm down. He was even one of the first to leave the Great Hall.

The next day he was waiting outside the train when Hagrid approached him. Hagrid was very teary eyed when he handed the photo album. He had a huge grin on his face as he climbed onto the train. For the first time, he was happy to go home for the summer.

The End for Now

A/N Well, that's it for _Second Chance_ folks. I will be writing a Second Year story called _The Return of the Second Chance. _

I want to thank Nemi Jade for helping me as I wrote this story. She helped me sort through some of my ideas and came up with a few of her own.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed. I hope you continue to do so with my next story. And please read my _Gryffindor_ stories and _My Name is Harry_.

Signing off,

Em


End file.
